Shotgun! Conversations in the Car
by tiff098765
Summary: A multi-author fic. Oneshots. Conversations between different characters in their vehicles. Range from funny, serious, silly, romantic, angsty, etc. Most are rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

_1. By tiff098765:_

As they sat in traffic, Castle thought of the witness interview they'd just conducted. Beckett looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she lied.

He watched her, trying to be discreet. She looked almost in pain.

"You sure you're okay?"

She shot him a look. He didn't know what he'd done to make her angry, but she was clearly mad. At him.

_Maybe not_, he thought. _It's been a rough day. We've been at it since 4am, and she didn't eat all day until I just forced her to. How can she stand to go all day with no food? It's nearly dinner time_.

He saw her squeeze the steering wheel. She rolled down her window and screamed at the traffic jam. Castle thought it was odd that she left the window down when she was done with her yelling.

And then he understood why. It hit him like a brick wall and he gagged like he jokingly did when the coffee tasted like "monkey pee." He rolled down his window as fast as he could, gasping for fresh air. Shocked, he turned to look at her, gasping, "Was that you?"

She stared straight ahead but was quickly turning bright red. She watched him in his peripheral vision, trying to waft the foul odor out the window. He was revolted and shocked that she passed gas in his presence. In almost 3 years of riding together, she had never done that.

"Ugh,_ Beckett_, that's what I'd expect from old men & pregnant women! _Not you!_"

She was humiliated. What could she do? She began to giggle. Then laugh.

He was grossed out & baffled & amused; he asked, "Did something crawl up inside you and die?"

She laughed so hard her eyes teared up.

"Oh, Castle... Don't _ever_ buy me a street-vendor chili dog with onions again."

"Don't worry. I won't."

He shook his head as she tried to make herself stop giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_2. by RGoodfellow64:_

Back in her car on their way to the precinct after leaving the murder scene, Castle was still quiet, in his own world, and Kate had enough.

"Ok Castle, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

As they came upon a convenience store with an open parking space, she pulled in and stopped the car. Turning in her seat she faced him, leaning forward and said, "Castle, I've known you for a long time, and I know when something is bothering you. You didn't even make a single remark about the seven garden gnomes wearing blonde wigs standing around the victim…so talk!"

Castle sighed, looked her in the eyes and said, "I really don't know how to say this. It's really personal…and it concerns you."

She pulled back a bit and tried to clear her mind from the images that immediately sprang up. "What do you mean personal, and concerning me?"

"I don't want to say anything that might ruin what we have, this 'thing' that really has no name, but I also feel that I have to say something. So I'm torn."

Now Kate was worried, 'Maybe I should never have told him I dumped Josh,' she thought. 'Does he want to take this, whatever it is we have, someplace deeper?'

Taking a deep breath, she decided to let the chips fall where they may, she was ready to move onto something more with him if that is what he was going to say.

She put her hand on his arm and as he looked down at it in surprise she softly said, "Whatever it is Rick, you can tell me."

Taking a deep breath he said, "Ok, here goes. I have had the pleasure of working with you for a little over three years and I can honestly say I have never felt such admiration for anyone else. You are not just a great detective, you are a wonderful friend, and thinking of what life would be like if you weren't around saddens me beyond belief."

Her mind was in a whirlwind, 'Oh my God, he's finally going to tell me,' she thought with excitement.

He paused, and outwardly calm she squeezed his arm and softly said, "Go on Rick, I'm listening."

"Welllll, I really don't know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out if that's ok?"

Smiling she replied, "Go ahead Rick, just tell it from your heart."

Now smiling he said excitedly, "I bought additional land on the moon, right next to mine, so that you can have your own place when the world collapses!"

Expecting to hear something more in the way of 'I Love You', Kate took a few seconds to digest what she heard. Finally what he said broke through her fog and she said, "What?"

"I bought you land on the moon so you'll be safe, just like Alexis, Mother and myself."

She couldn't believe her ears, "You bought…you said…personal…Moon!" She turned back to the steering wheel, clenched her fists in front of her and let out a growl, "Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Kate?"

"You've been walking around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders! You say you have something really personal to tell me, something that concerns me; you make me worry that something is terribly wrong, then lead me to think you were going somewhere else with this…and all you did was buy some more stupid property on the moon?"

"But Kate, I only did it so you'd be safe…"

As she started the car and put it in gear she said, "Castle! Zip it!"

She checked the side view mirror and slowly pulled back into traffic, quietly seething inside. 'The Moon? He bought more land on the stupid Moon? I thought he was finally going to tell me he loves me! OH that, that….oooh!'

They drove in silence for a while when Castle suddenly said "Wait! There were seven blonde dwarves around the victim?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_3. By MelTheorist:_

It wrenched of the smell of stale coffee in cups on the dashboard. Castle tried to find a comfortable position in the car, but after 5 hours of sitting there in the dark, staking out the apartment building on West 32nd Street, it was impossible not to feel sore down to the bones.

"How come your butt doesn't hurt?" Castle asked out load.  
>Beckett discouragingly looked at him and didn't reply. "What's taking him so long? We questioned Stewart hours ago..."<br>"Seriously", Castle lifted his weight with his legs and stretched his glutes, "did you ask for the extra busted spring last time you took this 'classic' to the shop?"  
>"What's the matter Castle? I would have pegged you for being more open to different sensations down there."<br>"Cute!" he smirked "Next thing you'll tell me is that you know of an ice cube trick for these situations..."  
>"As a matter of fact -" A man lurked out of the shadows of the street and caught Beckett's attention "Castle, there he is!"<p>

They both gazed forward out the car and saw Stewart conspicuously looking around before crossing the street and entering the building.

"You were right Castle!" Beckett grabbed her gun from the holster and made sure the safety was off and all was operational "He was stupid enough to come back to his girlfriend's apartment. And now, we got him",  
>"Could you blame him?" Castle reached for his writer vest in the back seat. He looked up as he felt Beckett's disproving glare burning his skin "What? You saw her too."<p>

"Yeah, I saw how you looked at Mel alright..." Beckett retorted as she grabbed the radio and called in "We have secured position on the suspect Jon Stewart. All backup stays put and waits for my signal."

They opened the car doors and fastened their vests in place. Castle looked at Beckett, gun drawn, eyes focused on the front entrance, deep breathing, fire in her eyes. They both closed the car doors.

"You know..., it wouldn't hurt you to knock on my door like that one day? Wearing that vest" he made a dramatic pause and lowered his voice "wearing _only_ that vest?"

Undeterred Beckett pulled her hair back and walked steadfast towards the building "Sure Castle, I'll even you knock the door down..." She smiled, looked slyly at him and added "like _you_ knocked down mine."  
>Castle grinned in his big time bad boy style "Glad you noticed."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_4. By tiff098765:_

"Dude, did you see that?" Ryan had glanced out the back window into the car behind them.

"I'm driving. Why would you think I saw something behind us?"

"Uh, because you have a rearview mirror." Esposito glanced at the mirror. "They've been doing that at every red light."

Ryan stared at the two people in the car behind them making out. They had been fighting when they got in their car. Obviously they had made up. Ryan watched in fascination as the car followed them to the crime scene. The man only stopped kissing so that the woman could focus on driving.

"I wonder what Castle & Beckett are thinking."

As they pulled to a stop by the yellow police tape, the other car kept going. The car behind that pulled up next to Esposito's, and Castle jumped out, saying, "DUDE! Did you see those folks in front of us making out? WOW! They were about to kill each other when they got in the car, then all they sudden... Whoa!"

Castle and Ryan laughed as they ducked under the tape.

Esposito waited for Beckett. She looked flustered. She shook her head and smiled as she got out of her car. She bit her lip and watched Castle walk away. Esposito watched her, sure that she was wishing she could just quit fighting with Castle. She definitely looked like she wanted to make up with him, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_5. By Kastlefan301:_

Castle and Kate walked arms linked out of the Waldorf Astoria hotel all dressed to the nines as they were leaving the Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship fundraiser. Castle in his fine black tux with a bow tie, all Cary Grant suave. Kate all glamour and sophistication almost reminiscent of Old Hollywood class in her royal blue silk gown with a plunging neckline, all elaborately embroidered over the top and around the bottom in a pattern that almost looked like purple, blue, red, and gold feathers. They stepped into their waiting limousine, Castle letting her in first.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?" Castle asked.

"Yes you have. Thank you" Kate smiled almost shyly at him. "Mom would have been very honored tonight. Somehow, I think she's watching down on us tonight, from, up there," she said, her eyes glancing upwards.

"Where to Mr. Castle?" the limo driver asked. "My loft," Castle said giving the address.

The limo driver checked his mirrors and slowly pulled out into traffic. They'd gone a couple blocks when all of a sudden gunfire rang out, loud and strong, filling the limo with shattering blocks of glass. Kate and Castle yelped in surprise and dove to the floor of the back seat.

"Stay down!" they said in unison to each other looking into each other's eyes. Despite the seriousness of the situation they quickly gave each other gleaming smiles at saying the same thing together at the same time.

The car was going wildly out of control. "The driver's been shot," Kate said firmly, trying to will herself to go into cop mode after an evening work free. "Can't get up there" she called at Castle over the squealing of the tires. With a crash and the sickening sound of screeching metal upon metal the limo skidded and scraped cars parked along the side of the road. The doors dented in, the handles on the outside came off and the windows on the parked cars shattered from the impacts. Castle and Kate remained on the floor of the car, both of them willing it to stop. People in the crosswalks dove out of the way as the limo sped by, running several signals. The limo swerved sideways heading toward the right side of the road having its inertia lessened from running into so many parked cars. With a loud, solid crash the limo finally stopped, its right side impacted against a brick building. Inside the limo Kate and Castle laid still. Several minutes later, they both came to.

"Kate, Kate, you ok?" Castle carefully touched her.

She took a breath. "Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Yeah. You certainly are right about your mom keeping an eye on us tonight cause someone in the universe had to be watching out for us. We could have been killed," Castle shuttered.

"I know," Kate gulped and continued, "Now, to find out what the hell happened and who'd want to kill a limo driver."

"You sure they were aiming at the driver and not us?"

"You're thinking what I am, I know you are. You're thinking whoever is behind mom's case picked tonight to come after me. You afraid I'm going to dive back into that rabbit hole?"

"Yes," Castle said firmly, giving her a scowl.

"Rick, I nearly died months ago because I was reckless and put mom's death before my life. I'm not willing to do that now, too much at stake."


	6. Chapter 6

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_6. By RGoodfellow64:_

"It's not my fault."

"Just get into the car Castle."

Sighing, he opened the door and slid into the car, while Beckett pulled her door open, fell onto her seat and almost slammed her door closed.

Castle quietly closed his door and quickly put on the seatbelt as she immediately started the car and sped away from the scene, tires squealing from the sudden acceleration.

They sat in silence for the first few minutes till Castle broke it by saying, "You ever plan on talking to me again?"

She turned her head and glared at him briefly before looking straight ahead again, but never said a word.

"How can you be mad at me? I had no idea it was going to happen?"

Castle continued speaking, trying to draw Beckett out of her mood, but he could tell, she was angry. Her knuckles gripping the steering wheel were white and he could hardly see any lips on her face, they were closed so tight.

He closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his hair; he tried to think how to turn things around. But it wasn't his fault! So why is she blaming him?

Suddenly the car made a turning motion and Castle opened his eyes to see she was making a U turn before slamming on the breaks and stopping the car.

Seeing where they were he unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car, returning a few minutes later, he handed her a hot cup of coffee and warm bear claw.

Grabbing the cup from his hands she took a big gulp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw she was starting to come back to herself. Caffeine deprived Beckett was not a pretty sight.

After a few more gulps she put the cup in the holder and broke off a piece of her bear claw. As she swallowed she turned to him and said, "Castle, I don't care if the damn squirrel climbs up the inside of your pants, don't you _ever_ drop my coffee before I even get a taste again!"

Mumbling to himself he said, "How would I know they have attack squirrels in the park?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_7. By tiff098765:_

Beckett was nervous. Castle was in an exceptionally good mood and wouldn't tell her why. He kept humming '80's and '90s pop. Michael Jackson, Bel Biv Devoe, New Kids, John Cougar. He was whistling "My Angel is a Centerfold" at the crime scene and got it stuck in her head.

Now that they were riding in the car and she was humming it, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Is this some sort of weird joke, Castle? A master plan to get music from my childhood stuck in my head?"

Big smile. "Nope. Good song, though." Big, big smile. He looked proud.

Now she was very nervous.

He reached down into his attaché case and pulled out an old looking stack of papers stapled together. He nonchalantly started flipping through them, keeping them between his body and the door, just out of her reach. She couldn't really see what he had but was trying to not look too curious.

He cut his eyes to her and said, "But she's more like a newsletter centerfold, and that's not nearly as tacky."

She knew exactly what he had. The glimpse of Greek lettering across the top of the front page confirmed it.

She jerked the wheel to pull the car over, screeching the brakes and double parking. She lunged at him, trying to wrestle the papers from his grasp, while he laughed and said, "Why Detective Beckett, I had no idea you were in a sorority, and that the associated fraternity liked you so very much!"

She struggled to yank it away. He mockingly read, "Meet Katie Beckett, sophomore. Favorite song: 'Baby Got Back.' Really? Favorite movie: 'The Full Monty.' Nice choice."

She finally got a good grip on the papers when he held it up for her to see the large Glamour Shots- style photo and accompanying "article." She yanked it away from him and quickly pulled herself off of him and back into her seat.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, Castle."

He kept smiling. "But, Katie, you were sooo cute back then." He smiled the rest of the day, mostly because of how he had gotten to her, and a little bit because she had just spent a full minute on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_8. By tiff098765:_

"Come on, Kate, talk to me. Don't shut me out." She started out the window, refusing to even look at him.

He could feel the ring box in his pocket, pressing against his hip. He knew he should have led with the ring instead of the news.

"Fine, Will, you want me to talk? How about this? You say you love me, but that you're accepting a promotion and moving to Boston. How am I supposed to process that?"

He didn't want to have this conversation in the car, but their dinner had been interrupted by another call to head down to the precinct.

"You're supposed to want to go with me! Don't make me have to choose, Kate. You know that turning down a plum assignment would derail my career. It would be years before I got another offer. I can't turn it down."

"And you know I can't go! Do you really think I'd be able to live with myself if I left?"

He knew what she was talking about only because of where they were headed. She hadn't gotten a call to come in to work. She had gotten the other call - the one that came far too frequently.

"Kate, maybe you should leave him in the drunk tank overnight. It might do him some good."

If looks could kill, Sorenson would have just died a very violent death.

"Kate, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well, stop it. I'll get my dad home. Then I'm going home, taking a bath, and reading a book. You can come get your stuff from my place tomorrow. Leave your key behind on your way out."

She didn't speak to him the rest of the ride to the precinct. He tried to change her mind. She wondered why he kept fidgeting with his pocket, but she didn't ask. When she slammed his car door that night, it was the last time she saw him for more than four years. A couple of boyfriends came and went, and an annoying writer recently started shadowing her, always messing with her head and getting under her skin.

When she did finally see Will again, her immediate gut reaction was that she was fairly certain she had been wrong that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_9. By tiff098765:_

"Anybody else have a bad feeling about this?" Beckett asks; Ryan and Esposito both raise their hands and nod their heads. They watch Castle enter the underground poker game in Chinatown. After a few minutes, they hear Castle say, "...see what kind of trouble I can stir up. Gonna go sit at the table. See if I can find anything out." The three detectives watch the surveillance screen as Castle drops half their annual salary like it's pocket change, and Beckett begins to freak because he's not following the plan. But he seems to be handling himself well enough, so they sit and listen.

Something is said in Russian, and Esposito comments, "Seems like he's making friends." But Beckett corrects him, "They just said they're going to take him for everything he's got." Both men look at her a little surprised. "You speak Russian?" "Semester in Kiev between junior and senior year."

Both men are still looking at her, wanting to hear more. So she affects a perfect Russian accent and tells Esposito, "Sometimes ven I am bored, I go to cafe in Little Odessa and pretend to be Moscovite."

Ryan smiles, but keeps his thoughts to himself. Esposito, however, looks her in the eye and tells her, "Now that's kind of hot." She gives him a death stare that he ignores. Esposito smirks and watches Castle's poker game on the screen. Eventually, Castle says too much and the guilty man realizes that Castle's on to him. The detectives realize it, too. They need a Plan B, fast. Beckett decides to go in and tells the men to give her ten minutes. They both think it's a bad idea. She asks for her purse, and Esposito says, "What are you going to do, lipgloss 'em to death?"

She nods quickly. "Something like that." Ryan's mouth is open; he's shaking his head _no_, but says nothing. She steps out of the van and begins to strip.

Ryan can see her out of the window. "Holy hell." His mouth stays open. He tries to look away. Tries, but doesn't actually succeed. Esposito cranes his neck to get a better look and mutters, "Got that right." In a few seconds, Beckett's wearing nothing but her red lacy bra and matching barely there panties -her partners in the van can no longer function well enough to breathe - and she quickly pulls on a long jacket, strapping it in place with her belt. She tousles her hair and hurriedly smudges on more make up. Esposito swallows hard and mumbles, "Now _that_ was hot." They both lean to watch her walk into the alleyway.

Once she rounds the corner, they both blink for the first time in the two minutes since she stepped out of the van. They both squirm a little uncomfortably in their seats. With vivid images of their partner/ friend/ boss now burned into their brains, they try desperately to focus on the job at hand. Both men make themselves turn their attention back to the video screen. On the video feed, Castle's about to win a big pot. Ryan finally asks, "Do we get to say anything about that when she gets back?" Esposito blankly stares at the screen. "No way, bro."

Ryan gets a little smile. "I wish we had a camera for Castle's face for when he sees her walk in like that." Esposito chuckles and starts to agree, but they see the Russian with the prosthetic finger rise and walk behind Castle. Castle gets up and they hear a click, and they know Castle's got a gun in his back. "Ah damn. Do we call for backup now? Or do we go in?" Ryan's ready to run in.

But Esposito shakes his head. "Too messy. Give Beckett a chance. And go on and call for backup to be ready on our signal."

The gun is pointed at Castle's chest - they can see it on the bottom of the screen. It's about to go south when they hear Beckett's Russian accent. Castle turns to her, and they can see what he sees. Since Ryan and Esposito know that Beckett and Castle can take the mobster on their own, they settle back into their seats to watch the show. Esposito smirks again, "Imagine Castle's face right now. I bet he's already forgotten that there's a gun pointed at him." Ryan quietly comments, "Red looks good on her." They watch as Beckett swiftly grabs the gun, palm-strikes the mobster's face, and twists him into an arm-bar. "Niiiice," the boys say in unison.

Ryan quips, "Dude, I wish we had some popcorn." They see Castle's hands up in front of him at the sides of the screen, framing his view as he admires how Beckett's jacket only _barely _covers her rear and comments on her change of clothing.

"We should go help." Esposito says, but neither of them moves. The image on the screen is far too paradoxical. "She'd kill us if she knew we were gawking." "Yep." They heard Beckett tell Castle to go get backup, and chuckled when Castle said "OK" but stared at her for a few more seconds before he moved.

As soon as Castle moved, so did they. Pulling their vests on, they exited the van, and Esposito told his partner, "Not a word about this..."

"...Ever." Ryan finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_10. By phnx_grl:_

The car was exceedingly cold that January night. The first night Rick had ever laid eyes on the detective. She had just settled into the seat and started the car her breath was fogging not just the windows but his mind as well.

Rick moved his hand quickly across the windshield as did Kate.

Their hands brushed against each other as they try to remove the fog from the windshield. The effect of the hands touching was if a bolt of electricity connected a circuit from his heart to hers!

Rick said as he quickly moved his hand away, "Hand holding... is that not a bit old fashioned? Now a make out session would be better!" As he turn to see the glare and narrowed eyes of the detective.

Kate then eye rolled and said, "Look I do not like this arrangement at all so please keep your comments to yourself!"

Rick embolden now said, "Why my dear detective, I did not think you cared!"

Kate convinced the car was warm enough or was that she was getting warmed by something else?

Kate placed the car into drive and headed into the night.

Kate asked," What is the address so I can drop you?" As she added in her mind, "out of my life!"

Rick rattled off his address. And said, "The night is still young why not come up for a night cap and we can review your murders?"

Kate pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth Yes I felt the shock and yes he is attractive and yes I want to pump him for more information but I will not be one of his conquests!

Kate said "No, I need to get some sleep" As sleep was what she really wanted right now!

Rick said, "Ok detective but the offer still stands!"

Kate pulled up to Rick's building it was a very fancy doorway and with a door man and security doors too!

Rick hopped out of the car and stuck his head and gave her a kiss on the check and said, "Until tomorrow dear detective!"

Kate thunderstruck squeaked, "Good night Castle" as she raised her hand to the place his lips touch her cheek!

Kate then realized she was still sitting in front of the building put the car in drive and sped off into the night!


	11. Chapter 11

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_11. By Kastlefan301:_

"Rick, put the goggles down," Jordan said firmly, looking in the rearview mirror at Castle who was sitting in the back seat.

"But I was just trying to help see in the dark," Castle protested. "How you guys do this all the time with stakeouts is beyond me."

"Sorry about him. He thinks he has to touch everything," Kate said sighed from the passenger side of Jordan's SUV. It had been a long, trying day chasing dragons with Jordan and now Castle, apparently was bored. Considering it was 2 AM Kate was ready to call it day and go home to a hot bath and a lonely bed. Sure would be nice if I could get Rick to come with me..., she thought, her imagination taking her on a fantasy ride.

"...together yet?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Kate and Rick said together as neither had been listening to Jordan.

"I said, are you two together yet?" Jordan reiterated looking sideways at Kate and in the rearview mirror at Castle who had ripped the night vision goggles off.

"Not yet," Kate and Castle said together. Jordan smirked and said "See, I told you I was always right about this type of thing. Only a matter of time you two. Oh...look...there's our suspect crossing the street."


	12. Chapter 12

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_12. By RGoodfellow64:_

They were driving near the underpass of the highway when suddenly the engine coughed and sputtered a few times before it stopped working. As the car slowly rolled to a stop and the song died on the radio, Castle looked up and saw a bright light in the sky.

"Why don't they just call like normal people?" he asked.

"Castle."

"No, Beckett, I mean it. Why bother with all this 'Men in Black' super spy stuff when we've already been through it before?"

"Look, Castle…"

"Don't tell me you're going to go along with this? Just remember you weren't too thrilled having to explain that we didn't give each other hickey's…not that I wouldn't have minded if that actually…Apples! Apples!"

"Castle…"

"Why did you pull my ear? Some women would consider it a compliment if Richard Castle was in lo…" he stopped suddenly and his eyes widened in shock. "In uh…in uh…the same car with them?"

Kate gave him a strange, somewhat calculating look, then reached for her purse.

"Look, we'll just have to tell them to do it lower on the neck when they let us go, that's all. Speaking of them, where are they and why are we still in the car?"

Picking up her phone from her purse she called the precinct, "Because the battery died Castle. Hey Ryan, we need a tow. Yeah, the battery finally gave out. I know, I know, you told the garage it would but you know how busy they are. Great. Thanks."

Closing the phone, she looked at Castle and said, "Ryan will be here in about twenty minutes."

"You mean this isn't the alien guys again?"

"Nope."

"So why the bright light in the sky?"

"Look again Castle, that's a streetlight from the highway."

'Oh. So we just wait till Ryan gets here?"

Kate turned to face him and said in a soft voice, "That's right. And while we're waiting Rick, I'd like to go into a bit more detail of who Richard Castle is in 'lo…' with."


	13. Chapter 13

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_13. By Kastlefan301:_

"What are you smiling about?" Castle smiled and cooed at Kate from the driver's side of her car as they were heading to the precinct. It was 6 AM and the sun was just rising, beginning to light the tops of the skyscrapers. Surprisingly, she had given him the car keys this morning and let him drive.

"Nothing," Kate grinned sort of embarrassed at him catching her happy stare out the windshield. She sweetly glanced over at him from the passenger side, enjoying his handsome profile from this vantage point. She was liking this view. _Why don't I let him do this more often?_ She thought. He glanced a smile at her and their eyes met and held a brief moment before he looked back at the road. She sure does look beautiful this morning he mused.

"What?" she said still looking at him.

"You are happy this morning. I like seeing you smile at the beginning of the day," he smiled.

"Well that could be because of those delicious pancakes you made me for breakfast. Are you thanking me for last night?"

"Yes, I am. You are wild. Better than I ever imagined in all my wild fantasies. We did have fun didn't we?"

"Yeeaah," Kate sighed, and then with a bemused scowl added, "up till you cheated, stole my hotels _and_ apartments on Park Avenue, trashed my theater on Broadway..."

"That was an apartment building..."

"No, that was an apartment building that I converted into a theater...railroaded me out of the railroads, and stole my utilities."

"I didn't cheat..." Castle protested.

"Yes...you did."

"How?"

"You purposely spilled our sweet and sour chicken dinner over the front of your shirt so you had to take it off and run around the rest of the evening without it."

"And how was that cheating? Why, my sweet blushing Detective Kate, were you distracted by my muscled chest?"

"I wasn't distracted," she said, her blush creeping higher on her cheeks and spreading down her neck.

"Oh, then why were you constantly looking at me instead of the board?" Kate opened her mouth to deny his claim, but Castle continued. "Don't think I didn't catch those little sneak peeks you were giving me. You were distracted. I think you were enjoying the view. In fact, I know you were because you easily could have beaten me even if I hadn't stolen your utilities and railroads."

"Fine," Kate sighed and conceded. "I was enjoying the view. I couldn't help but look. You really are ruggedly handsome, Rick."

"Fiiiinnnaaalllyyy...you tell me something I want to hear," Castle crowed victoriously as he watched traffic.

"Then why'd you come over to my place and make me pancakes this morning?"

"Cause I knew you'd still be stewing over the fact that I trounced your ass playing Monopoly, that's why."

"I'm not stewing..."

"Stewing, stewing..." Castle singsonged.

"No, Castle, no"

"Steeewwwiing..."

"Castle,"

"What?"

"Stop."

"Ok."

"No, I really mean stop. We're at the precinct."

"Oh, right. We are." Castle slowed the car and pulled into a parking spot in front of the precinct. They got out of the car and headed toward the building. So began another day of murder and mayhem at the 12th.


	14. Chapter 14

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_14. By Kastlefan301:_

Later that same day in their car on the way to a crime scene...

"Bro, really? Castle made Beckett pancakes this morning?" Esposito said chuckling in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ryan confirmed. "He told me while we were in the break room getting coffee."

"No way, man."

"Way."

"So *that's* why Beckett was all smiles walking in the door this morning. She got a little somein', somein' last night with Writer Man."

"Ah, dude... don't give me that impression of them. I so didn't need that. Besides, nothin' happened."

"Bro, no way he didn't make her pancakes and nothin' happen...again...! He's lying."

Just then Ryan's cell phone rang. "Ryan." It was Beckett.

"Stop talking about the pancakes," Beckett told Ryan. "Put me on speaker will you?" Ryan hit his speaker button on his phone and her voice rang out into the car. "Esposito, stop talking about the pancakes and drive. Nothing happened. He was paying me back for beating me at Monopoly last night. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," Esposito said as Ryan hung up. "Damn...how'd she do that?"

"It's called magic, Esposito. Either that or she can read lips from back there."

"Dude, we are so busted on that one."


	15. Chapter 15

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_15. By Kastlefan301:_

It was late, very late, and Kate and Castle sat quietly in the dimly lit bullpen reading over phone records for their latest victim. Kate harrumph a tired sigh, absently tossed the stack of papers on her desk, and stretched her arms up, arching her back. She rubbed her tired eyes and blinked a look over at Castle. He had a dimpled pucker in his brows as he concentrated on the pile of records on his lap. He and Kate had divvied up the stack of phone calls into incoming and outgoing.

"I'm callin' it a night," Kate said tiredly, her voice a bit husky from lack of sleep. Castle looked up; his concentration now gone with what was to him a sexy bedroom voice coming from the woman he loved beyond all reason or comprehension. He set down his stack of papers on the corner of her desk and stood up, stretching himself.

"Sounds good," he agreed grabbing her jacket for her from the back of her chair. He held it out for her and she slid her arms in the sleeves.

"Thanks, Rick."

"Hey, I know we're both a bit punchy, but we've been at this most of the afternoon and evening. Let's treat ourselves."

Kate smiled her sweet, beaming smile. "Ok. Here." She tossed him her keys as they headed to the elevator.

"Oh, Castle, this was such a great idea," Kate mused between slurps of ice cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream as she and Castle sat in the car, parked in the lot of late night confectionary.

"See I told you sundaes are _always_ a great idea."

He smiled over at her in his radiant sweet way, his blue eyes snapping desire as she toyed with the cherry on her tongue. He nearly coughed. "That's so...arousing," he muttered in a husky voice.

"What, this?" she looked at the cherry and again licked it before eating it.

"Yea" his breath wooshed.

She dimpled a flirty grin at him, reached over and swiped the cherry off his sundae and sucked the whipped cream off it all the while holding his eyes with hers in an emerald desirous stare. He swallowed hard; his breath came out in shallow puffs as he looked into her eyes.

Then she did something he'd only dreamt off...she ate the cherry and then softly kissed his opened lips. He tasted the cherry juice that lingered on her lips as well as a familiar sweetness that he now, with this their second kiss, realized was all particular to her.

He sighed as she slowly pulled away and he opened his eyes only to meet hers. Her eyes had taken on a somewhat hazy drugged look and then she blinked, focusing on the depths of his blue eyes. "That was amazing..." she whispered.

xxx

_from tiff - I've gotta say, it bites not being able to review things I post, even though so many of these weren't written by me. RG & Kas, y'all are awesome. I'm enjoying re-reading these as i post them here. All the other writers, too. Keep posting them!_


	16. Chapter 16

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_16. By Kastlefan301:_

The day was interesting all be it intriguing. Despite the fact that the case of their latest victim was freaky, they were at square one, no leads, no suspects and it was already 3 in the afternoon, Kate remained optimistic and happy. Of course, that could be because Castle had come over that morning and made her pancakes after trouncing her ass in Monopoly the night before.

She caught herself almost smiling again as she and Castle drove downtown to talk to a potential witness. _I can't believe he made me pancakes_, she thought. _Who am I kidding here, the man is so sweet. What other guy would come over and make you breakfast after beating you at a board game? Hmm..._

Castle glanced over at her from his seat on the passenger side and saw her slight smile. _Good_, he thought, _she must still be thinking about breakfast this morning. Can't deny it, Kate, that was a sweet move on my part even if I did beat you. Romance, romance, romance, I'll keep doing things to get your attention_.

Castle glanced out his side window and up ahead saw exactly what he'd been hoping to see that afternoon, a street vender selling flowers. _Perfect, _he thought, _another opportunity to keep up the romantic pressure_. "Hey, pull over," he told Kate.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," Kate slowed the car, pulled into an open parking spot, and stopped. Castle opened the car door and climbed out.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate asked with a perplexed look on her lovely face. She watched him walk over to the lady selling flowers and heard him buy a single red rose. He took a $10 bill out of his pocket, handed it to the lady and told her to keep the change. Walking back over to Kate waiting in the car, Castle climbed back in and shut the door. He held out the rose to her, smiling.

"What's this?" Kate smiled, pleasantly surprised, looking at the rose and wondering just what Castle was up to.

"For you," he dimpled his lopsided grin, his eyes shining.

Kate took the rose and held it to her nose, inhaling a breath and drawing in its sweet, perfumed fragrance. She glanced up at Castle and their eyes met and locked in that special, knowing stare. She swallowed a bit, almost getting lost in the emotion she saw in his eyes. "Thank you, it's beautiful," she said in a sort of husky whisper.

_I'm getting to her_, Castle thought, noticing the sparkle in Kate's eyes and the way her voice almost cracked. Then he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and said, "Can I read you something?" She nodded. Castle began reading a poem he'd written earlier in the day, hoping he could find a moment to read it to her.

In a soft voice he read, "Your eyes are dancing emeralds sparkling in the sun, I come undone. Your lips tasted of a sweetness I don't know where to begin, tell me we could kiss again. Your heart needs someone to heal it and that someone is me. I commit to making you whole, heart, body and soul. Please give us a chance, we're more than a dance." He saw her begin to melt as her eyes almost looked misty.

He reached over and smoothed a silky strand of her long, brown hair over her right shoulder and let his hand slide down and linger on her arm. She let her eyes stay focused in his and was intimately aware of everything. The sparkle in his eyes, the light, musky scent of his aftershave, the sweet perfume of the rose, the quickened beating of her heart, and the soft caress of his hand on her arm. "So," he swallowed a bit and breathed in to build up his courage.

_Please, please say what I've been waiting for you to say_, thought Kate. She felt like she'd stopped breathing, her breath shallow and sort of shaky with the excitement of her hope in what he'd say.

"So," he started again, "I was thinking..."

"Thinking...?" Kate whispered, her green eyes searching his.

"...that we could have dinner tonight." Castle finished and held his breath, waiting for her response.

Kate breathed in a shaky breath, "Are you asking me for a date, Rick?" Her voice was soft with an edge of excitement and she looked pleasantly surprised with her lips slightly open.

"Yes," he said. She smiled a radiant smile.

"Well..." he waited, "what do you think?" he said softly his eyes locked on hers.

"I think it's about time you asked me that. Yes, I'd love to." He smiled. She put down the rose and pulled away into traffic. Then she glanced over at him and grinned. She reached over and took his hand off his leg and held it, entwining her fingers in his, resting their hands on her right leg. She never thought holding his hand, driving to talk to a witness, would ever feel more natural than this.


	17. Chapter 17

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_17. By Kastlefan 301:_

Later that same night, Kate and Castle were calling it a day, heading for the elevator. Kate was holding her rose, now in a makeshift vase that was one of her containers from the break room. She was smelling it again. Castle noticed all the rest of the day that she'd glance up at it. Even lean over to enjoy it's perfumed fragrance. Consequently, he had a smile on his face the whole time just like her.

Now, heading out with her smelling it again he looked over at her and she at him. Their eyes caught, she sort of blushed. They got into the elevator together. Once the doors had closed, he reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers as she had done in the car. They both sighed at the same time. The elevator stopped on the bottom floor and before anyone could see they dropped hands. They headed for the car and once there got in. Kate started the engine and backed out of the parking spot, heading to Castle's loft.

"So," Castle chuckled, "up for another round of Monopoly tonight?"

"Sure," Kate agreed. Castle chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Kate looked at Castle almost suspiciously.

"Could make that Strip Monopoly..." he trailed off, looking at her with a devilish grin. Then he winked at her and her heart nearly stopped. Her mouth sort of fell open a bit and she slightly blushed as she took a quick glance at Castle. "Don't know how to play that" she replied, trying to stay composed. After all she was driving.

"Welll, good then. I guess I'll have to teach you and I'll finally find out what kind of undies NY's _finest_, most extraordinary detective wears."


	18. Chapter 18

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_18. By anavelez1995:_

The wind was blowing softly in the trees and the sun shone down, the light playing on the faces of the crowd. There was complete silence and then an uproar. Ryan and Esposito ran, dodging headstones as they dashed after the sniper who had just shot Beckett.

"Stay with me Kate. No, don't leave me..." Richard Castle's voice was saturated with desperation as he cradled Kate Beckett's head and stared into the fading light of her green eyes. "Please, stay with me okay? Kate... I love you. I love you Kate."

A shadow of a smile crossed Beckett's face only moments before, with a smile sigh, her eyes slid shut. A single tear splashed from Castle's nose onto Beckett's chest and Castle looked at it... It wasn't moving. The rise and fall of Beckett's chest had stopped. Castle's tears fell more quickly as this realization hit him and, by the time the ambulance had pulled up next to where he cradled the body of the woman he loved, they were streaming down his face.

He stood up, but remained by Beckett's side when two paramedics strapped her onto a stretcher and lifted her. He barely noticed two other paramedics loading Jim Beckett into a second ambulance. He did, however, take note of what they were saying.

"Heart attack."

"He just collapsed."

When he tried to follow Beckett into the ambulance he was met by the restraining arm of a paramedic, "Are you family?"

"Just let me in. I need to be with her."

"Sir, I asked you a question. Are you family?" The paramedic was young but had a very stern look on his face.

"Just let me in ok?"

"I am sorry sir, I can't do that."

Castle let out a roar of frustration and shoved the paramedics arm aside. "Let. Me. In." he said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to calm down. I have received strict orders that no one other than family is to be allowed in this ambulance. So I will ask you once again, are you family?"

"No."

"Then you will have to stay here."

"I can't do that. The woman in there? On that stretcher? I am in love with her. You cannot keep me from staying with her until I know she is all right. Did you hear me? I love her. Do not try to keep me away from her."

The young paramedic looked from the tears on Castle's face to the intensity in his cobalt blue eyes to the other paramedic who was crouching over Beckett in the ambulance, fastening her stretcher so that it would not move on the ride to the hospital. "You're not going to go away no matter what I say are you?"

A dagger pierced Castle's heart and he said, "I respect the universe."

With a final odd look at Castle the paramedic sighed and retreated into the ambulance, directing Castle to sit on the hard bench next to Beckett's terrifyingly still form.

As soon as Castle was seated he reached a large trembling hand and placed it over Beckett's, attempting to warm her cold flesh with his own. As the ambulance pulled away and sped towards the hospital Castle stared helplessly at Beckett while the two paramedics rushed around, hooking her up to machines.

A small sense of relief washed over him when the heart monitor was hooked up and he saw that Beckett was still breathing. A much larger sense of relief washed over him when her green eyes opened, her eyelashes fluttering weakly. "Hey," Castle said, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hey," Beckett's voice was a weak whisper that scared Castle even more than the blood that gushed from her abdomen.

"Shh, don't speak ok? Just look at me. Stay awake. You're strong Kate, you're so strong, you can do this. I know you can. Just look at me, I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Ignoring Castle's instructions to remain quiet Beckett whispered again, her voice fading, "You'll stay with me?"

Tears continued to run down Castle's face as he whispered softly, "Always."

"Rick..." Beckett's voice was so soft that Castle almost didn't hear her. "I love you too."

And with those word her eyes slid shut once more and the machines around her went crazy, beeping loudly. With each high beep Castle felt as though bullets were ripping through HIS body. Beckett's heart had stopped.

"Kate, Kate no. No, no. You can't leave me, I need you Kate, I love you. Please, stay with me. Come back to me. Come on, please, please..."

Castle's words went unnoticed by the paramedics who yelled "CLEAR" and the paramedics' words went unnoticed by Castle who kept his vice-like grip on Beckett's hand. When the monitor showed that Beckett's heart had been restarted, Castle did not rejoice. He couldn't, for he had fallen across her body unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_19. By Kastlefan301:_

Mid October 2013:

Castle and Kate were enroute back to the 12th on a balmy afternoon after questioning a potential suspect. Rick, watching traffic, glanced over to the passenger side at his wife of nearly two years and marveled at how beautiful she looked. _It doesn't fail_, he thought with a smile, _she gets more and more beautiful every day. How is that?_

She was looking out the side window and didn't see his smile. He glanced at his wedding ring and then down at hers on her left hand, watching the diamonds and platinum sparkle in the sunlight. He was remembering the glorious day they had stood together, him in his tux and her in a beautiful white silk and lace gown, and how he slipped that ring on her finger, uniting them in love and marriage.

Suddenly, his revery was interrupted by her frantic voice, "Rick, pull over."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna be sick!" Rick quickly saw an open place and yanked the wheel of the car heading it to the curb. Kate jumped out and ran to a nearby trash can and heaved into it. She braced herself on the sides of the can, stiff arms and was sick again.

"Honey, you alright?" Rick called to her through the open car door, concerned.

Kate slowly straightened, swallowed and spat into the can. "Yeah, in a sec," she called back. She sighed a composing breath and walked shakily back to the car, sitting down sideways in the car seat with legs out the door. Leaning her elbows on her knees she placed her head on her hands and leaned down some.

"You sure you're ok?" Rick asked with a hand on her back, concerned." You getting the flu or something?"

"Or something..." she answered. She turned her legs back into the car and closed the door. Rick looked concerned and puzzled, holding her hands.

She smiled a radiant smile her face beaming. "We're pregnant!" she announced.

Rick was momentarily speechless and then his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open into an "O" shape. "Wha, wha, wha, we're...we're...ah... we're preg...pregnant?" he manged to stammer.

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "I was gonna tell you later tonight in a special way, but well, guess hormones beat me."

"This is...wow...wild," Rick exclaimed hugging his wife. "I thought the day we got married was the best, day, ever, but this... this is now tied with it!"

"I know," Kate pulled back, her eyes full of emotion and unshed tears.

"Does anybody know?" Rick asked.

"No, just us and my doctor...and...well I think Lanie suspects."

"Why is that?"

"Cause when we were in the morgue earlier and her had gone out, she asked what was up, I was glowing. I told her nothing, but you know her."

"She's right, you are glowing," Rick said with a loving look.

"You still gonna say that when I'm out to here?" she teased him, holding her arms in a circle way out from her belly.

"Yep, cause then you'll be NY's finest, _pregnant_ detective."

"Ha, ha," she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Rick happily sighed, "guess we'd better get back to the precinct and tell everybody our awesome news."

"Mm, hum. So then mainly I'll have a desk job."

"You're darn right you will. Then _I'll_ have a case and _you'll_ have paperwork," he sucked in a breath and rounded his lips in an imitation of what she'd told him when they started working together.

"Funny, hon," she dimpled a smile at him as Rick pulled back into traffic to head back to the station.


	20. Chapter 20

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_20. By tiff098765:_

"Dad, that was stupid." She was angry.

"I know." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"It was immature!"

"I know."

"It was embarrassing."

"I know." He sank further into his seat and stared at his hands.

"He could press charges."

"I know."

She gave him a little smile.

"It was pretty awesome how you laid him out like that, though."

He beamed. "I know!"

He thought for a few minutes the looked her in the eye. "It was worth it."

"I know."

…

Her best friend drove her home. She sat silently. She was beyond mortified.

"So, how's it feel to have two grown men fighting over you?"

"I don't think I can even think about it right now. I should knock them both on their asses."

"Mmm hmm. You could do it, too." That earned a little smile.

The best friend continued, "You know you have to choose, right? And the other will have to disappear."

"Yeah. I know. It's no contest, really. I should have done it a long time ago."

"You got that right. It seems like someone has said that to you before…. Hmmm… who could that have been? Oh yeah. Me." That earned the completely expected eye roll.

She shook her head, "Guess, I might as well get it over with." She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hey. You home yet? We need to talk. I'll be there in half an hour."

When she didn't make a second call, the best friend asked, "You got another call to make, you know."

She sighed, then slowly smiled. "I'll let him stew for a day or two. But I'll call him."

…

She had promised Lanie she'd let her know how the break up went. She put her phone on speaker so it wouldn't distract her while she drove. Or at least not as much. "He was mad, but not really surprised. He seemed to expect it."

"Really? He seemed ready to fight for you before… you know. I really didn't expect him to start a fight, but, then I really didn't expect Castle to end it!"

"Yeah. Me neither." Kate's voice sounded small. She was still shocked that it had happened.

Kate was sure she could hear Lanie grinning as she said, "Writer Boy… Man… that was pretty smokin' hot. Don't tell Javi I said that."

Kate giggled.

"Girl, did you just giggle? Are you _really_ going to let him stew for a day or two?"

"I… I might call to check to see if he hurt his hand. Josh is a really big guy. That had to hurt."

"Mmm hmmm."

They talked for a while with Kate quoting the break-up back to Lanie; Kate paid more attention to the conversation than on her driving.

Kate's phone chimed. Caller ID showed it was Castle. She debated for a moment and let it go to voice mail. She let Lanie go, then checked the voice mail.

She smiled when she heard his voice, "I was just wondering if you're coming up. That is you parked outside my building, right? Looks like you. Been sitting there a few minutes."

Kate looked around. She hadn't even realized she'd driven here. Or parked. She tried to decide if she should go up when the passenger door opened & startled her.

"Jeez, Castle, I almost shot you. What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I got impatient." She rolled her eyes, and he continued. "Are you mad at me?"

She smiled. "Yes. But he started it, so I'll get over it."

He leaned over and gave her a quick, tiny kiss and whispered, "Come up."

Their eyes were locked, and she couldn't say no. He saw the answer in her eyes, and smiled bigger.

They got out of her car and went up to the loft, arm in arm.


	21. Chapter 21

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_21. By tiff098765:_

"Where to? Pizza?" Castle asked.

"Ice cream," relied Alexis from the back seat.

"Ooh. Pizza ice cream!"

"Yuck, Dad. That's worse than a s'morelette!"

Kate laughed at them then added, "Might be good."

Rick beamed.

Alexis was grossed out. She shook her head and wrinkled her nose and muttered, "You pregnant women and your cravings."


	22. Chapter 22

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_22. By RGoodfellow64:_

Driving back to the station she kept stealing glances at him. He was nervous. No one else could tell but she could. She knew when he was happy, sad, excited, relaxed, nervous and confident.

Today when he arrived with her coffee at the crime scene he seemed confident on the outside, but she could tell by the little glances her way, his eye movement and the way he held himself, that there was something on his mind and he was nervous...very nervous.

She smiled to herself, letting nothing show on the outside. She liked that she could take Richard Castle, probably the most self assured man she ever met, and turn him into a nervous schoolboy. It made him look so sweet, and she knew by what she saw this morning that what he said to her in the card was real.

When she opened it and read it her heat stopped. He loved her. He would get tongue tied around her he feelings were so strong, but he could write what he felt and it made her heart soar after she read it again, and again, and again.

In her mind what he said in that card was the most beautiful thing he ever wrote, and it was to her.

They drove in silence to the station and after parking the car she made no move to open the door.

She turned her body around to face him and quietly said, "Castle."

He turned to her and tried to act normal but she saw by his body language and his eyes he was still nervous, edgy and somewhat afraid of what she was going to say. She decided to take it easy on him...but knew if he gave her an opening she would take it.

His eyes were looking down at his hands and she said again, "Castle."

He looked in her eyes and waited, she gave him no hint of what she was going to say, no hint of what was on her mind. Her detective face was on in full force and he had no clue where this was going.

"I got your card."

"You did?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Ahh, and...?"

"You love me."

Looking her in the eyes, without flinching at all he took a breath and said, "Yeah. Yes I do."

"Why a card? I thought you were the take a girl out to a romantic dinner type of guy."

"Well, it's hard to say."

'Oh Castle, thanks for the opening,' she thought, then said, "What? Telling me you love me is hard to say?"

Even though they widened in surprise she saw that his eyes never left hers, they didn't drift to either side as they would if he were lying. She knew he was telling her the truth.

"No, well yes, but not that way, what I mean is..."

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath he said, "I never had any problem speaking my feelings to a woman till I met you. I get lost in your eyes, I get lost in your hair, I get lost in your smile, and when I do my mind stops formatting words and I just start thinking of all the ways you make extraordinary seem," he paused for a moment and said, "average."

She kept her eyes on his as he continued, "I start remembering how you treat the victims and their families, how deep your commitment to finding them closure is, how deep your compassion and determination is. And then I realize how lucky I am, how amazingly blessed I am to even be able to spend time with you, let alone become your friend and your partner...and...I'd like to become more, I think...I know, we would be amazing."

She smiled, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss saying, "You're doing pretty good with the talking part Rick. Why don't we discuss this further at dinner tonight?"

Then with another smile and a light caress along his cheek with her index finger, she turned and opened the door, leaving a stunned and deliriously happy Richard Castle in the passenger seat.


	23. Chapter 23

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_23. By Father_Vengeance:_

The chill of the night followed Beckett into the sedan. The clamor of her closing door was accompanied by a quieter chattering of the detective's teeth. She rubbed her hands together and blew a warm breath across them. "Tow-truck's ETA is at least an hour," she grumbled.

"An hour?" Richard squawked. "Where are they sending it from—New Jersey?" When his partner didn't reply he grunted irritably and shrank into the confines of his coat. The author didn't wait for silence to draw itself out between them. He was prepared for the driver's uncommunicativeness. They were losing this case the longer it dragged on; evidence was degrading, witness' memories were blurring. If there was one thing Beckett hated it was seeing one of her investigations fall into the cold-case files.

Castle busied himself with his iPhone, tapping indecisively through a plethora of games with nimble, practiced thumbs. From his peripherals the novelist caught her observing him. He turned the volume lower, reluctant to make her night any worse. A dwindling case and a broken down car was bad enough.

"Night pressed its face against my windows," Kate murmured, drawing his gaze. "Like a jilted lover that never even knew me, but determined that it had rights to me." Her head was turned away, focused on the view beyond the windshield. "I sigh inaudibly, watching the vapor pool upon the glass." She did so, and the described reaction resulted. "In a moment of weakness," the investigator continued, putting a fingertip into the haze she'd created, "I draw a cold heart, vindictively assuring whatever darkness lurks out there that it's the closest it will ever get to mine." She created the shape and let her hand fall to her lap.

Richard blinked slowly, and his lips tugged into the vaguest of smiles. When she turned to look at him Kate's expression echoed his, the ghost of a smirk haunted the curves of her mouth. A pair of cars sped past on the highway. The forcefulness of the breeze which followed their passing rocked the sedan slightly where it sat on the shoulder.

He slipped away his phone, watching her as she watched it disappear. Perhaps he imagined the fleeting glimmer of approval which resulted in her autumn gaze. "Oncoming cars become a blessing and a curse," he began. "The urgency of their flight emphasizes my stasis. Cutting brightness from the headlights throws back the shadows like a murder of crows startled into flight, but when the blackness coalesces in their wake it seems to close around my mind as well. In the rear-view mirror I glimpse the dwindling taillights and I'm beset by a strange, sad fancy. Yet it lit her face briefly." Kate arched an eyebrow slightly, smiling more prominently. "Therein," he paused, hesitant for a moment, but finished it determinedly, "shadows lost any semblance of menace."

A single line marred the smoothness of his partner's brow. She stared at him, rigid, taut with some indefinable emotion that Rick wished he could have discerned. At length, however, she eased back against her seat and the minuscule smirk returned. "That's not how you write."

"Telling stories is one thing. Having fun with words is another." He tipped his chin slightly, reminded her, "Your turn, detective."

Kate's gaze shifted back to the front, narrowed a bit in consideration. Something must have come to her, because her eyebrows rose and she moistened her lips as if preparing to dictate her thoughts for him again. But she hesitated and nothing came out.

"Boo," he chided lightly, his voice rumbling in the confines of the sedan as he drew the word out disapprovingly.

Beckett rolled her eyes, but grinned and nodded agreeably. She took a few moments before starting, "He looks at me like I'm some kind of light in the darkness." Her gaze was steadfast in facing forward. Rick's humor faded slowly as she continued. "I sigh again." His partner did so. "And tell him he's blind; that he's seeing what he wants to see. If he could look past the skin, the blood, and the bone, he'd find in me another midnight landscape. It's the same darkness that surrounds us, merely one put to a better purpose."

"I hold my tongue," Richard took over without hesitation. "If I remind her that we're all a collage of dark and light, she'll swirl those green orbs dismissively and shake her head. She'll tell me I don't get her, and that I probably never will." The author moistened his lips, frowning briefly. "Maybe she's right. I don't know, and I can't take it lightly; she's earned more careful consideration."

"It's nice that he doesn't jump to disagree," she replied, facing the driver's side window.

They were both silent for a time. A few more late-night drivers passed upon the highway.

"I wonder," Rick began lightly, "why I let myself choose style over function on days like this. 'Pretty' can't keep me warm." Beckett turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, lips pursed in confusion. "Rivamonti made no promises otherwise with this jacket, but can't a girl have her cake and eat it too now and again?" Kate gaped briefly, and then raised her head skyward to laugh. Dark hair fell about her fair features, playful, rebellious. She quieted quickly, covering her mouth with one fisted hand, grinning behind it. "I've been arched longer than is humane," he added. "Forget it. I kick them off." She lowered her fist and bit her plump lower lip, considering a short time before birthing another, quieter laugh and pushing her heels off. "Oi," he murmured breathily. "That's better."

"My iPhone is burning a hole in my coat pocket," she returned, assuming his perspective in turn. Her eyes were narrowed to gleaming blades, but with humor. "It takes a woman undressing in even a minor way to keep my attention for more than two minutes."

Richard grinned, fired back, "I don't really believe that. I think my partner is the best thing since sliced bread."

"Oh," Kate seethed, her eyes opening into rounded pools of outrage, "how _dare _you misrepresent me like that." She held up a finger, leaned closer and thrusted haughtily, "I'm here for her, but I'd rather be playing Black Ops."

Rick snorted a laugh, stifled it, and leaned in closer as well, parrying ably, "I've read the sex scenes from his Nikki Heat novels so many times I know them by heart."

"Oh god," she murmured, flushing guiltily, and laughing without attempting to subdue it. "Is that bad?"

It was so rare a sight to behold; Beckett unreserved. It just about stole his breath. Somehow he kept his tone light as he arrogantly replied, "Not from where I'm sitting."

They both laughed.

One hour of this? Richard wished for two or ten more.

_x_

_x_

_A/N, by tiff098765: Isn't this one especially awesome? I love it, Father Vengeance! Please write another?_


	24. Chapter 24

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it. The ABC board is at .com/shows/castle/discuss?cat=177593.**

_24. By tiff098765:_

Officers Beckett and Esposito sat in their patrol car, wiping off dumpster grime with baby wipes. They'd been partnered up since being transferred to homicide from traffic. They were grateful for the promotion, but - being uniforms - they were often the ones sifting through the trash searching for evidence while the detectives conducted interviews and interrogations. They observed as often as they could and competed with each other in finding evidence. Beckett would be eligible for the detective's exam in less than a year, and Esposito would be eligible about 10 months later. Observing the detectives and finding evidence was their best bet for learning the job and moving up quickly.

Throwing the last wipe into the trash bag, Esposito ordered, "Pay up," holding out his hand. She shook her head and slapped a $5 bill into his palm. He found the missing purse first, this time, and she tried to take his gloating with grace. She really did. He grinned, "I _told _you it would be in the one closest to the road. He had to make a quick get-away."

She conceded, but refused to admit he was right. "Yeah, but if he were smart, he would have taken the extra minute to hide it better. The back dumpster would have been better."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Girl, how would that have been better? Other than you finding the purse instead of me? It wouldn't have been any better for the killer."

They went back and forth, him boasting, and her trying to dismiss the value of his find, until he finally told her to put on her big girl panties and take it like a man. That she'd lost.

She smiled. She knew how to win this… but would have to lead him into it. She chuckled and changed the subject. "What are you doing after we finish the paperwork?"

"Hittin' the bars with Ryan. For a new guy, he's surprisingly not annoying. Knows some good Irish bars, too. Hot chicks... hot enough anyway. You and Sorenson have plans?"

Beckett shook her head no. "He's gone. Left weeks ago."

Esposito eyed her carefully. He was always a little conflicted when it came to Beckett. They were partners of a sort, and he had strong protective instincts toward her - that cop brotherhood thing - but she was still smokin' hot. She had to deal with other cops and perps hitting on her, leering, making snide suggestive remarks, so he tried to keep the wolves at bay. But she didn't seem to need the help and could shut them down well enough on her own. He'd considered asking her out before, but was a little afraid she'd shoot him if it didn't go well. So he settled for sneaking looks at her when he she wouldn't notice.

Or so he thought. She knew all about his little crush, and was about to use it against him. Just because she could. And because he'd told her to put on her big girl panties. He was a big boy - he could take it - and maybe he'd think twice about gloating next time he won.

He was concerned for her, somewhat, because he knew she really liked Will, but she hadn't been mopey or distracted, so he figured she wasn't too torn up. "So he took the transfer. Huh. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

She smiled the smile that made him nervous and lodged a lump in his throat. He wasn't too sure if that smile was supposed to be sexy or threatening, or maybe both, but he sure as hell knew it was intimidating. She locked her big green eyes on his. Then she used her low, alluring voice that he knew manipulated even tough thugs into admitting anything in the world.

"You know, _Esposito_…" she stretched, placing her hands behind her head, pressing her head into the headrest, arching her back deeply, "… I was thinking. Maybe I need a night out. You know, _Esposito_, put on something slinky, let my hair down… what do you think, _Esposito_?"

_Oh, hell_, was all he could think.

She bit her lip, raised an eyebrow, and continued, "Maybe somewhere with loud music and lots of dancing? Know anywhere like that, _Esposito_? Where I can just let loose? Hmmm? Or maybe your boy Ryan might know someplace? Maybe, _Esposito_, you could _both_ take me?"

She had gotten closer to him while she spoke, and his mouth was open in shock. He inhaled sharply when she touched the bottom of his chin with one finger.

Then she broke the spell. In her flat cop-voice, she said, "Close your mouth Esposito. I just meant you could both take me dancing. I'll call Lanie instead. She'd be more fun anyway."

He swallowed and felt his face turn red. The mental image of Beckett and the new ME dancing was even more intoxicating than the last mental image he had. He stared out the window the rest of the ride back to the precinct.

As they parked in the motor pool, he caught Beckett grinning. A lightbulb flashed on in his mind, and he blurted, "You just did that to make me stop bragging about finding the purse!"

She laughed.

"Jeez, Beckett. You're such a sore loser. That was _wrong_. Just _wrong_."

He looked at her with new appreciation & thought, _She's going to be a damn good detective. She can break anybody._


	25. Chapter 25

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_25. By Kastlefan301:_

Castle was a man on a mission. He had to get Kate something, the right thing for her birthday. Half way through their morning working the case, he'd told her he need to run back to the loft using the excuse he'd forgotten something. What he really had in mind though was getting that right something for her.

He'd finally decided on a single red rose to go with the poem he'd written her the night before. He'd found some parchment looking paper in his desk door and had printed the poem out in a fancy script font. He wanted it to look like old fashioned handwritten calligraphy. Arriving at the loft, he quickly walked to his desk, took out the folded paper with the poem and then left.

On the way back to the precinct he found a sidewalk vender selling flowers and purchased the single rose. Nearby was a cafe and he bought two coffees, one for him and one for her. Nothing was too good for his Kate. Sure he had money enough to buy her an expensive gift, but that wasn't him and he knew that wasn't her. Something simple, intimate, personal, from the heart, not costly was what he'd found made the biggest impression on her.

In fact, him too, for he loved seeing her reaction to things he did. He was then back at the 12th riding the elevator up to third floor. When the door opened he walked out and he saw her working their case, sitting on the desk and staring at the murder board. She looked over as he approached, hearing footsteps that now, after all this time, she knew were his.

Her eyes widened a bit seeing what he carried. What was he doing, she thought her lips parting slightly, seeing the two cups of steaming coffee and the single red rose wrapped in tissue paper. He set the coffees down with the flower and sat down on next to her.

"Happy Birthday," he said with sparkling eyes as he handed her the coffee. She took it and sipped, looking at the flower with a question in her eyes. Then he took out the folded paper with the poem from his pocket and handed it to her with the rose. "For you too." She smelled the rose and unfolded the paper and began to read...

_Ode to Kate_

_Oh, Kate, my Kate, it is our fate to be one_

_Everything about you makes me come undone. Your beauty, your smile, your courage, your strength,_

_You are extraordinary beyond the length_

_Of anything..._

_Everyday I am with you, I want to make it clear, I always want to be with you, always near;_

_In fact, I need you so close that there's no space between us, only breath as we share another kiss._

_I told you 'always' and you said it back to me, _

_You know, Kate, we're meant to be...let *us* be..._

She finished reading and looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled and her face had gone soft with a sweet smile. "Thank you, you're really sweet, Castle." Bingo, he thought, I got her with this for sure.


	26. Chapter 26

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_26. By Kastlefan301:_

"Mmmm...mmmmmm...ahhhh..ohh.., Rick," Kate sighed a husky moan, breathless as she drug her kiss-swollen lips off his. "Hey," Rick whispered, "don't stop," as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Kate's waist. They were in Rick's car parked in a romantic spot out in the middle of the park with near darkness enveloping them. The moon shone down full and the stars twinkled but they weren't paying attention to the sky, only each other.

"I feel so naughty out here like this with you. Like we're kids hoping not to get caught," he chuckled.

"I know. It's a real turn on," she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, her voice sexy, sounding like warm honey.

"Mmmm..." Rick moved her hair off her shoulder and began lightly kissing down her neck to the open collar of her blouse. He lightly nipped delicate caresses around her throat and continued his sweet kisses up the other side.

"Oooh," Kate sighed, her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He planted more kisses up the side of her face and returned to her lips. Gentle at first but then growing more passionate. She wove her fingers into the thickness of his hair pulling their faces closer. It seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. They kept kissing, passionately, then gentley and sweet, soft moans and sighs from them filling the darkness of the car. The windows began to fog with the heat of their desire.

Suddenly, there was a loud tapping at Rick's window. Immediately Rick and Kate broke apart, their make out rudely interrupted.

"Hey, you in the car," a stirn voice demanded, "open up, NYPD". A badge appeared by the window and then a male uniformed officer ducked his head down, looking in on the now embarrassed couple. The cop scanned the occupants of the car.

Rick lowered the window looking guilty with his red lips. Kate ducked her eyes down in embarrassment and involuntarily put a shakey hand up to her lips.

"Oh, hey, sorry Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle," the cop chuckled and turn around and walked off. "We are *sooo* busted," Rick laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we got caught making out," Kate giggled. "Well, guess our secret is no longer that. He's gonna tell everyone when he gets back to the precinct."

"Oh well," Kate smiled, "I don't care. I just love that we're out here. Now...where were we...Ricky?" she whispered in her sexy way as she leaned in close to his face, her eyes on his and then darting down to his lips and back to his eyes, holding them in desire.


	27. Chapter 27

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_27. by tiff098765:_

Castle had planned the perfect surprise for Beckett's birthday. He'd gone to great lengths to make it beyond extraordinary, unfathomably awesome. Everyone was in on it since there was no way to pull it off on his own. Even Montgomery helped; he'd ordered her to check something out so that she'd be in the right place at the right time. He was, in fact the first person Rick had enlisted when he'd hatched his plan. But Montgomery warned him that it could easily backfire, and that is precisely what was happening.

As soon as Kate and Lanie walked in and she figured out what was going on, she was furious. It wasn't a surprise party like she'd assumed (Yes, she had managed to figure out that Rick was planning something). This was over the top, beyond expectation, so exponentially more insane than she could have ever imagined. She looked around at all the people looking at her, hoping she liked it... all the people she trusted and thought she could read.

But they were in on it. This clearly wasn't something Rick had hired a planner to do. Her friends had looked her in the eye and bald-faced LIED to her about what was going down. For a surprise party, she could handle it. But lies of this magnitude... nuh-uh. How could she have missed them planning... THIS.

She turned on her 3 inch heel and went straight back to the car. She knew he did it. He had to have done it. Lanie didn't have the free time to dream up something like this. How dare he do something like this, put her in the spotlight without her permission, again? Get all of her friends to convince her of lies. Lies piled on top of big, heaping lies. It wasn't cute, or funny, or anything else he was probably aiming would he think it was okay to do such a thing? She turned the key in the ignition.

But Lanie jumped in the passenger door before she could pull away. The second Lanie's door shut, Beckett squeeled the tires in her hurry to leave. Then she slammed the brakes at the end of the block. "You didn't do this, right, Lanie?"

"No, honey. But I did hope that you would like it."

"LIKE it? Who... tell me who did it."

"Aaw, come on. You know exactly who did it."

"Why would he... tell me for sure who did this."

"Kate, honey. There's only one person in the world dumb enough to risk receiving your complete wrath just for a chance at seeing your complete joy. He really said he wanted to make your birthday as extraordinary as you are."

They sat at that stop sign for a long while. _That's what he means by extraordinary? He thinks I'm THAT extraordinary?_ she thought.

Kate finally, very quietly, said, "Really? He said that?"

"He certainly did... The complete wrath/ complete joy part was him, too." Lanie watched Kate's face soften as she sorted her thoughts and mentally accepted Rick's surprise. Then Lanie told her, "They're all still there. Most of us expected you to bolt. We had a plan for this. Can I text them that we're coming back now?"

Kate smiled & nodded her affirmation. Then she turned the car around to go back and enjoy her beyond extraordinary birthday with an amazing group of friends.


	28. Chapter 28

Shotgun!

_28. by BlackPawn101: _

It was another late stakeout with Richard Castle by her side. The suspect they have been waiting for had not shown up tonight. The car was dark ; the only light was illuminating from the dashboard. The glow was from the radio and the increasing temperature both inside and outside the vehicle.

They both were lost in their own thoughts. It was out there - his words as she lay fallen because of that sniper's bullet. Kate remembered but still had not acknowledged them. Three simple words that had been buried in her heart… yet her brain refused to let them to be confessed. She needed them to escape; she wanted to finally be free of them.

"Rick," in a tone that she was unsure was her own, " I..."

" Beckett, suspect incoming," came the voice over the radio.

"Suspect in sight," she replied.

They never could catch a break. Someday she would respond to his plea but it would not be tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_x __29. by Kastlefan301:_

Kate pulled up to the passenger pickup lane at JFK. She'd spotted Alexis waiting on the sidewalk and honked the car horn, rolled down the window and called to her with a friendly wave. "Hey, Alexis, over here."

Alexis ran over carrying her bag for the spring break weekend, opened the door to Kate's car, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey Kate. Where's dad?" she asked in an uneasy smile.

"He's at the loft writing. He would have come with me but he's right in the middle of a plot."

"Oh," Alexis sort of frowned, disappointed Rick wasn't with Kate.

"So, how was your flight," Kate asked with a smile as she pulled away from the curb.

"Ok, except there was this lady in the seat across the aisle that kept talking about this show she watches. About some mystery writer and a detective. She was about to drive me wild." Alexis rolled her eyes.

Kate chuckled. Kate and Alexis had begun to get a bit closer over Christmas holiday. Things weren't completely the best between them but they were working on it. They rode in silence for a while until Alexis finally asked what she'd been holding out to say. "You really care about my dad, don't you, Kate?"

"I thought you were holding out on me," Kate glanced over and gave her a closed lipped smile. "Yes...I do Alexis...very much so. Does that bother you?"

"Uh, no. I..I mean it did...for a bit...when you...you were shot. I was scared about Dad and Gram. And for you too...but. Well...I guess I was mad at you all that time. Look I'm sorry I blamed you. It's just your job and your job affected us all in a bad way."

"No, Alexis don't be sorry. You reacted the way anyone would. Don't blame yourself. Your Dad and Gram are your family. I'm not. I understand why you were mad and didn't want me around your dad."

"But in a way you are family, Kate, because you're with Dad, now. I guess I'm trying to say I'm not mad anymore and I'm sorry the way I acted to you. Dad loves you and I know you love him. I respect you and look up to you. Having you around is like having a mom around and...I like that."

Kate smiled over at Alexis realizing again how mature she was. "That's sweet of you to say. I have to tell you...your dad's really at home writing, but I think he really just wanted us to have some girl time together. Talk...maybe go shopping?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, burgers at Remi's and then hit the stores?"

"That works."


	30. Chapter 30

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_x_

_30. by tiff098765 (This is my favorite of the ones I wrote):_

Javier Esposito drove the small RV as usual. Lanie was in the passenger seat as usual. But in her lap was not the customary novel, but a photo album. The one of the friends from the 12th. She hummed sad but content sigh. "Who knew when we started out, what we'd all go through together?" It wasn't a real question though.

Javi just nodded. He glanced to see what page she was looking at. Kevin & Jenny's wedding. "That was a good day."

She smiled, wrinkles crinkling by her eyes. "It was. Remember all the ribbing you gave Kev when that baby came 9 months and two days later?"

He grinned. "Must have been a good honeymoon. That's all I meant." His smile made the wrinkles at his eyes reach back to his gray hairline.

She turned the page. All six of them with the new baby. Grinning like damn fools. She looked at each face, touching each image. She paused at Rick and Kate. "I can't believe they fought it for so long."

Javi peeked over & saw the photo and knew immediately which 'they' she meant. "Damn fools."

Lanie laughed. "That they were. I was ready to lock them up together for a week and make them deal with things by the time they finally got their heads out of their asses." He laughed.

He watched the mile markers pass as she turned the pages, commenting and joking about the memories collected in that book. Weddings, babies, graduations, moving parties (cardboard boxes, beer, and pizza). Double dates, triple dates, and Rick's BIG parties. Vacations, promotions, and retirement parties. Grandkids and "Family" reunions that were usually beach parties. After all, with what they'd been through, they'd never split apart... not for long, anyway. They were a tightly knit family.

Rick had even had family reunion tee shirts made for one such family reunion as a joke. They'd had lots of fun taking photos of embarrassed teenagers wearing matching shirts. It was even funnier to watch passersby hurriedly mask their immediate confusion from seeing such ethnic diversity in those shirts.

Lanie flipped to the photo of herself, Kate, and Jenny smooshed in close for a photo, wearing huge grins from laughing their heads off a moment before at their husbands' expense. They were on the beach with kids in the background. The caption on the page simply said, "Sisters."

Tears welled in Lanie's eyes. "I can't believe she's gone." Javi reached across and held her hand.

They were driving up for Jenny's funeral. Cancer. Even though it was inevitable, it still hurt. Hospice had made her comfortable.

Javi and Lanie had gone up to visit the Ryans a few weeks ago, as had almost everyone else in the "family." Jenny wouldn't accept visitors unless they were in good spirits. She didn't want to be surrounded by mourners while she was still alive.

Kevin had called Javi in tears when it finally happened. Kate was there with them at the time. Rick was on his way.

Lanie knew exactly what the call was about five seconds after Javi answered it, before he'd even said a word. His face fell, his eyes welled with tears, and he made the sign of the Cross on his body.

Javi softly said, "I know. Me neither." They held hands for miles, silently lost in memories. Javier absently thought that Interstate was a better place for Memory Lane than any other road.


	31. Chapter 31

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_x_

_31. by tiff098765:_

Alexis and Ashley sat in the back seat of the town car, dressed in formalwear after the senior prom. The problem, Ashley thought, with your girlfriend's dad having them chauffeured is that you can't go parking. Or to a hotel room, because the employee of that dad would surely tell him. And that particular dad pointed a gun at him the first time they met. So they were headed to a party instead.

Alexis kissed her boyfriend, but was concerned about how... unenthusiastic he seemed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no divider. Like in a limo."

"I'm sure the chauffeur has seen teenagers kissing. Probably much worse."

The chauffeur nodded and hoped they wouldn't do 'worse.'

"But... um... what if your dad asks him how we acted?"

"My dad knows we kiss."

"I'm sure. But he also scares to crap out of me."

Alexis rolled her eyes. She pulled out her phone and texted her father. _Please give Ashley permission to kiss me. He's scared of you._

"Great, Lex. Thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel manly." Ashley didn't appreciate the text. Maybe if he'd had some drinks he could relax, but then both Alexis and Mr. Castle would be mad at him.

Alexis's phone chimed._ Anything more than kissing, and I will show him the severed head in my closet._ Alexis rolled her eyes again.

Ashley read the text as she did. His voice squeaked, "Severed head?"

Alexis texted back, _Not helpful, Dad._


	32. Chapter 32

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_x_

_32. by Stroppy (aka sarahlovesa)_

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

_**Part 1**_

The rain was beating against the windows of the limousine in a mind-numbing staccato. Inside, all the two passengers could see was the spray of water thrown up from the road, meeting the heavy drops pelting down. It was a melancholy, grey, dreary day, which suited the mood inside the car. The atmosphere was thick with tension and the unsaid words pouring silently out of them made both feel that they were suffocating. Yet neither spoke; each was clueless about how to start.

The man shifted in his seat for the hundredth time and cleared his throat. "Kate..." Then he stopped, unsure what should come next. What he had to say was so huge, so life-changing, that he was terrified of the result of actually putting the words out there. He had tried to broach the subject so many times in the last few weeks. But he was a coward. That is what he had told himself so many times. There had never seemed to be a right time, and when he had tried to say something in a less direct way, she had not understood. Sometimes he had felt that she had deliberately misread him because she did not want to talk about it. Or maybe he was completely wrong and she was doing the right thing. But the little voice in his head would not stop whispering, 'Don't do this, Katie; don't do this.' However, it was too late to stop it, wasn't it?

The woman was fiddling with the ring on her finger, twisting it round and round. It was a huge solitaire diamond that, even in the dull light inside the car, sparkled enticingly. Her head felt burdened with the weight of her thick, auburn hair wound into an elaborate bun and the two other things she was wearing on top of it. It was a conscious effort to lift her chin up as her neck felt too weak to support her head. Her dress was so tight and heavy that she felt like she was in a straitjacket. It was cool in the limo, but she could feel a little, icy, trickle of sweat running down her back. She bit her lip, but then remembered the hours it had taken to do her face, including a bright red lipstick that she was not so sure about, but which the make-up girl had assured her was the height of fashion. She was exhausted from having all these people fussing over her for so long.

She would have liked to get ready by herself, but he had insisted that they 'do it properly', make a big splash. He had said 'We owe it to our positions in society to have a suitably upscale occasion.' She had wanted something much quieter and more intimate. Something more like her mother would have liked. However, he had been so excited that she had not had the heart to deny him his big day, the day he wanted for her. She had gone along with the flow, letting the mad rush of planning and organising go ahead. Letting it all wash over her because it was a great distraction from memories of 'before'. How she hated that her life was now clearly divided into 'before' and 'after' she had been shot. She had always been someone who was in charge of every aspect of her life. Now, 'after', it often seemed easier to let others take control. She was too tired to do it all alone anymore.

She felt like a huge weight was pressing down on her. There were so many thoughts that she wanted not to be in her head. So many things that she did not dare to think about. So many words she wanted to say; but it was too late now, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Hearing her name, she turned towards the man beside her. "What?" When he stayed silent, she twisted so that she could see his face. "You look like we're going to a funeral! What is it?"

"I..." Still he could not continue.

"You've been weird for days. You've hardly said two words to me for weeks. What's going on? This is supposed to be a happy day! But you have been so miserable! What is it?"

"Nothing, honey. This is your day. I just feel sad that your mother isn't here to see it."

"No, that's not it. I mean, I get that. I wish she were here, too. This should be her day as well. But that's not what's put that tragic expression on your face. That's not what drove you to visit a bar last week."

"I didn't drink anything! And how the heck did you find out?"

"Your sponsor called me. He thought I should know."

Father and daughter looked at each other for a long moment. Kate Beckett thought he looked dapper in his tuxedo, though uncomfortable and not really like himself. The groom had insisted on the most formal clothes for everyone and she had had no energy to argue. Jim Beckett's face did not reflect the happiness a man is supposed to feel on his daughter's wedding day. He looked tired and sad; the lines on his face were etched more deeply than they had been a few months before.

First there had been the strain of the shooting and the investigation into the Dragon. Kate had constantly been in danger until a few weeks ago when they had finally been able to bring him to justice. That had taken its toll. But her shock announcement not long after the case was closed should have delighted him. She had chosen a handsome, wealthy, successful man who treated her like a princess. So the news should have smoothed some of those lines away. Instead, the whole situation had just added to them and brought him closer to having a drink than he had been since the week Kate was shot. Luckily, Rick Castle had been there to stop him that time. This time, he had had the sense to call his sponsor before he took that fatal step.


	33. Chapter 33

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

x

_33. by Stroppy (aka sarahlovesa)_

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

_**Part 2**_

Jim Beckett knew that his Katie looked a vision designed to take any man's breath away. The complicated hairstyle, showing off her shining waves of hair. The expensive, snowy white, antique, lace veil. The glittering diamond tiara, borrowed for the occasion. The highly structured, full, white satin dress from one of New York's finest designers hugging the curves of her long, elegant body. He had been surprised at her choice as it seemed far too fancy for his Katie, but he knew that the groom's mother had been deeply involved in all aspects of the wedding planning, including the dress, which she had insisted on buying, as it was way out of Jim Beckett's price range. Jim had the feeling that Kate had allowed most of the wedding decisions to be made by others, as if she did not care too much one way or the other.

He shifted his gaze to the seat opposite where she had placed the wedding bouquet. It was a strongly, almost cloyingly, scented mix of scarlet roses and various other red and white flowers. Kate and her mother had never been that fond of red flowers, but Jim supposed that the wedding planner and her future mother-in-law must have chosen them. He turned back to his daughter and looked closely at her face, which had far more make-up on it than normal. Underneath the flawless foundation, she was pale. And, though she was trying to smile, it did not reach her eyes. If you looked into those bright green depths, you could see the strain she was under. She did not seem like a woman on the happiest day of her life.

However, she was trying to play the part, and she took her father's hand, saying with what he could tell was false jollity, "Come on, Dad. You know what they say. You're not losing a daughter; you're gaining a son."

That desperate attempt to appear cheerful broke her father's heart. Enough was enough.

He pressed the intercom button and asked the driver to pull over. Kate tried to ask him what he was doing but he lifted a hand as if to silence her. He sat upright, took a deep breath and said what he knew to be true but had not had the courage to voice before.

"He's not the son I would have chosen for you, Katie, because I don't think you love him."

Kate Beckett gasped and she pulled her hand away from his as if his touch burned her.

"What... What the hell are you talking about?" Her face was rigid with anger, and the blusher and lipstick looked like spots of red paint on a doll as the colour drained away from her skin.

"Katie, sweetheart, you know exactly what I mean. Josh is not the man for you and in your heart you know that."

She shifted as far away from him as she could on the seat. She was trembling with suppressed fury and her voice was ominously quiet as she tried to stop herself from screaming at him. "And you decide to tell me NOW that you feel this way! When we're on the way to a church where 400 people are waiting for me!"

"I've tried to talk to you before but you shut me out. You shut everyone out. You can't tell me that Lanie was very happy with this sudden decision to marry Josh, only a short time after you left hospital. You told me she wasn't very supportive."

"What's the matter with you all? Josh was there for me throughout my recovery. He gave up going abroad, he helped me. He even moved in with me."

"Rick Castle offered you his house in the Hamptons and his loft to stay in. He was willing to get you anything you needed to help you recover. You refused everything and you pushed him away. I thought he was your best friend, your partner."

"Well, so did I and look where that got me."

Her voice broke a little and he could see that her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"He told me to walk away from the case. He didn't stand with me. He let Roy be killed. He said 'Always' but he didn't mean it."

She couldn't go on and her head drooped lower and lower. Her hands were clenching and unclenching as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

'Katie, both Roy and I asked him to convince you to walk away. He didn't want to do that, but he did it for our sakes. Roy called me about his conversation with Castle, and we were both in agreement that the case would get you killed. We knew that only Castle could get through to you."

Kate slowly raised her head. Her voice came out in the smallest whisper, so that he had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. 'I didn't know that. No one ever told me. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

This last sentence was almost shouted. She looked him full in the face and he could see that the tears had finally spilled over and were making tracks in the makeup.

"Didn't Rick tell you?... No that's not the kind of man he is. And when he saw that Josh was there and you seemed to want only him, then Rick walked away. He is really something."


	34. Chapter 34

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_x_

_34. by Stroppy (aka sarahlovesa)_

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

_**Part 3**_

There was a long pause and he heard Kate take a deep breath.

"Yes, yes he is." She laughed bitterly, a shocking sound at that point. "What the hell am I doing?"

She dragged the veil and tiara off her head, wincing as she pulled out a lot of pins with them, and threw the expensive fripperies onto the seat next to the bouquet. The bouquet that she had hated on sight.

There was a minute of silence as they each marshalled their thoughts. "Katie..." "Dad..."

They both spoke at once, but Kate took her father's hand in hers and said, "Dad, let me say something. Let me explain."

"It has been a terrible few months. Roy was killed and I couldn't save him. I got shot and it took so long to recover. I'm not sure I'll ever be back to normal. Then the strain of trying to catch the guy. Mom's case has been my whole life for so long. It's why I became a cop. When the case was closed, I felt rudderless, like I didn't know how to steer myself into the next stage of my life. I even thought about leaving the force and going back to school. I had no clue what to do with myself. I thought that Rick had let me down and yet I still wanted him to fight for me. But he didn't. He just let Josh take over." Her voice faltered on that last sentence.

"He thought that's what you wanted. So he backed off to give you and Josh space. That's what he told me when I asked him why he was no longer around."

"Well, it looked to me like he had given up. When Josh proposed, it seemed like a lifeline, like a place of safety. It gave me something to do, something to be. Mrs. Joshua Davidson. All the decisions were taken out of my hands. It was so easy, so quiet. Being with Rick Castle is like being in the eye of a storm. Being with Josh is peaceful."

"But, Katie, do you love him? Finding your soul mate is like being battered by storm winds sometimes. It's tempestuous and difficult and totally disrupts your life, but you find your safe harbour together, if you're lucky."

"Like you and Mom did. Not everyone is lucky like that. And look what happens if you lose your soul mate. I don't ever want to be hurt like that again, like I was when Mom died. I do love Josh, but not so much that I have no independence left. My heart still belongs to me. If I lost my soul mate, I wouldn't survive it. You nearly didn't survive it."

"It was terrible, but I'm still here, and I would rather have had that time with her than a lifetime of second best. It was worth every second of the pain I've felt since she died."

He pulled his hand from her grasp and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, which were filled with doubt and confusion.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. If I let myself love Richard Castle, then I'll lose myself in him and that's the most terrifying thing of all. It would be all or nothing with him. I can't allow that."

"Katie, what would your mother think of you just settling for something? For not being brave enough to risk all to have all. And I think it's a crock to talk about 'letting' yourself love Castle. You already love him. I've known that from pretty much the first time you ever told me about this annoying writer who'd started shadowing you."

She could not help her lips turning up into a smile at that. But then the enormity of her situation suddenly hit her and she flung herself into her father's arms, seeking comfort there as she had when a child.

"What am I going to do, Dad? What am I going to do?" she sobbed into his chest.

He tightened his arms around her and murmured soothingly into her hair. 'It's alright, Katie-girl, we'll sort it out, don't you worry." He had not called her that since she was very small and it made her feel as if she were no longer alone in all this.

Once she had calmed down, he cupped her face in his hands and said gently, "We're going to stop this nonsense right now."

"But, Dad, we can't! There are 400 people waiting for me! And I can't do this to Josh. He doesn't deserve this!"

"He doesn't deserve a wife who is pining for someone else. He's entitled to find his soul mate, just like everyone."

She had no answer to that. So she just nodded her head slightly, closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. Kate Beckett, erstwhile control freak, was content to let someone else take charge.

Jim Beckett pulled out his cell phone and made the first call. "Javier. I know we're late. I'll be there in a short while to explain..."

A few minutes later he made a second call. "Hello, Rick. Are you in New York? I need a favour from you...Great! I'd heard you'd gone out of town, but I had a feeling you might be here... Yes, yes, you're right; we should be at the wedding but there's been a change of plan... I need you to come and get Kate."

Jim smiled as he ended the call. The next few hours, even days, would be difficult. It would not be the easy way, but it would be right. In the end, his daughter would be with her man, safe and loved and happy. And that was all he had ever wanted.


	35. Chapter 35

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_35. by Stroppy (aka sarahlovesa)_

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

**Part 4**

Jim Beckett climbed back into the limousine. Kate was still laying back, her head resting against the seat, her eyes closed. She looked weary and defeated, not something her father was used to seeing in his normally feisty, headstrong, independent daughter. He wanted to hug her and chase the demons away, but he knew that it was time for some straight talking.

He sat next to her, saying, "Katie, look at me.' Somewhat reluctantly, she opened her eyes and turned slightly towards her father. "Dad, why are we still here? We're so late for the wedding. Josh must be …." A spasm of guilt passed over her face.

Jim gently interrupted her, taking her hand as he said, "Josh will be fine. I'm going to sort it all out."

"But…"

"No buts, sweetheart. Let me be the parent, just for once. You've been taking care of me for far too long. It's time I acted like your father. If I had done that before, we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Dad, it's not your fault. I…"

"Katie, you need to let me speak. Please."

She sat up a little straighter, took a deep breath and said, "Ok, but is there any water in here? I could really do with a drink."

"Me too," he said, somewhat wryly.

"Dad, that's just not funny!" but her stern tone was moderated by an almost smile hovering on her lips. They looked at each other with an affection they found hard to express. Jim opened the little fridge in the car and handed her a bottle of icy cold water. She opened it and drank it in one swallow, her long, slim throat gulping it down, like a person dying of thirst.

Some drops spilled on the hideously expensive wedding gown she was wearing, but she looked at the water stain with complete indifference. The dress felt alien to her. It had been as if she were in the wrong body for the longest time, as if her skin did not belong to her. The wedding had been a great distraction from that awful sensation, though she had not been able to escape her thoughts at night. Since the shooting, she had hardly had one good night's sleep. Except for one night.

As she finished the last few drops in the bottle, the image flashed in front of her of the last time she had been able to sleep properly, without the recurring nightmares that haunted her almost every night.

_(You'll have to wait for the memory, Sarahlovesa will post the story in its entirity on her page. This part she onmitted because it wasn't in the car. When she posts it, I'll provide a link.)_

She thought back to that night, the last time she and Castle had been friends and partners; now they were just acquaintances who were polite when they bumped into each other. Her acceptance of Josh's proposal had come only a few weeks after that last, horrible scene in her apartment, where she had finally pushed Castle away for good. She did not want to think about whether the two events were in any way connected.

"Katie. Kate,honey. I know you've got a lot on your mind, but I need to talk to you."

She broke out of her reverie and looked at her father. She knew she had to focus on the matter in hand. Trying to forget about blue-eyed writers, she said, "So what's the plan, Dad? Josh must be going out of his mind, not to mention the rest of them!"

"You, know, Katie. The fact that you're willing to sit there passively and let me decide what to do, shows me, more than anything, that things are not right with you. When did you ever not take control?" He said it with a smile, trying to show that he did not want to hurt her. But the words stung, nevertheless.

"I'm tired, Dad. These last few months, since…., you know. They've been exhausting. It's been almost like a rerun of when Mom was killed, with the added bonus of a near-death experience and a debilitating injury. I've had enough. I have weeks of therapy ahead of me before I can even think of getting my job back, I've lost Roy and…."

"And…..?" He looked at her with sympathy and squeezed her hand. "You've been engaged for the last few weeks; isn't that supposed to be a happy time in a person's life?"

She let out a sigh. "Yes, I know. And it has been, in some ways. But it just feels like I will never get back to having some kind of regular life. That's all I want. Everything back to normal." She was looking down at her dress, fiddling with a piece of over-fussy lace. The deflated look on her face made her father's heart contract with pity and love.

'Katie, I don't think we've had normal since the day your mother died. But now it's over. He's behind bars and we can start living again, just like she would have wanted." He could not bring himself to mention the name of the man who had destroyed their lives.

"Well, isn't that what I'm trying to do here? What's more normal than getting married?"

"If it's to the right person. What you're doing here is hiding from real life."


	36. Chapter 36

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

**Part 5**

Jim saw a look of agony pass over his daughter's face. He was surprised at the strength of her reaction to his words, but he did not know that they were a painful echo for Kate of the fight she and Castle had had all those weeks ago. _Hiding in relationships with men you don't love_. That was what he had said to her, and she had kicked him out. A horrible coincidence; to have her father saying much the same thing to her, on her wedding day.

'Real life hasn't been that great for me, has it? Who wouldn't want to escape from what I've been through?" She was self-aware enough to know that her arguments were weak, and that made her speak more harshly than she had meant to. Her father's brows drew together in a frown of what looked almost like disappointment.

"Katherine Beckett. You never ran away from anything in your life, so why are you so determined to get as far away from Richard Castle as you can? Why have you pushed him out of your life? Why does it need to be so complicated? He loves you, you love him. What's difficult about that?"

"He's a fickle guy, Dad. He's been in love a lot and it's rarely real. If I give him my heart, that will be it for me. He's not someone I could get over. I am not sure that's true for him."

"Katie, that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say in your life, and I know you don't really believe it. Whatever he may have done in the past, that man worships the ground you walk on, and I would bet my last dollar that you are the love of his life. He would never get over losing you. You didn't see him in that hospital room, sitting there waiting to hear if you were going to live or die. The look on his face when the doctor said you might not make it! I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy!"

He spoke quite fiercely for him, but he was frustrated that he did not have the eloquence to convey to his daughter the depth of the writer's feelings for her.

He turned in his seat so that he could look her directly in the eyes. She tried to look down at where her restless hand continued to play with her engagement ring. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He had had enough of his fearless girl being so afraid of life.

"Katie, you're the most amazing person I know. You are all your mother's child, and you have never settled for second best in anything, just like her. Don't do it now. You need to grasp life with both hands and say damn the consequences. Nothing really worth having ever came easy. True love is rarer than people think. Don't throw it all away. Don't…"

His voice cracked and she was shocked to see a tear running down his cheek. "Dad, please, I…."

She was interrupted by the ring tone of Jim's cell phone. He quickly answered it, turning a little away from her. "Hello….. You are?... Ok, just wait outside for me."

"Honey, I have to go outside for a second. Just stay here."

Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he patted her hand, saying, "I promise you, everything's going to be okay. What did your mom use to say? Pinky promise." With that, he linked his little finger with hers and kissed the top of her head gently. She shrugged and, exhausted, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat once more.

…**.**

As Jim Beckett stepped out of the limousine, he saw a red Ferrari parked a little way behind it. The rain had stopped, for now. Standing next to the car was a tall, dark-haired man who was looking a little unsure, a frown on his face. Jim walked towards the man, and shook his hand warmly, saying, "Thank you so much, Rick. I knew I could rely on you."

"Of course, Jim, I'll do anything. But what's the problem? Has your car broken down? Is Kate okay?" Richard Castle was proud of himself that he was able to say her name without the slightest tremor in his voice. But, while he was straining every fibre of his body to appear unfazed by this unexpected situation, his curiosity was becoming intolerable.

Not to mention the tension of being so close to Kate after all this time, assuming she was actually inside the limo with the blacked out windows. He tried to keep a politely neutral expression on his face, but Jim could see the strain in his face, the circles under the man's eyes, the hands clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white.

"Katie's inside the car. She's not going through with the wedding. At least, I hope not. So I need your help."

At the second sentence a flash of hope had flared in the writer's eyes, to be quickly snuffed out when Jim said, 'I hope not.'

In a voice carefully devoid of any emotion, Castle said, "I'm happy to help you and Kate in any way I can, you know that. But you need to explain what's going on. You're not making a lot of sense, to be honest."

Jim Beckett knew that he could talk for hours about the whole situation, but there was no time for that. And these two had wasted far too many precious hours already, with this ridiculous dance they had been doing. Time to cut to the chase

"Well, the short version is this. You love Katie, right?"

Castle's eyes widened a little in shock at the man's bluntness. He opened his mouth to deny it, but then he nodded, almost imperceptibly. He was so tired of trying to pretend that it was not true.

Jim smiled at the writer's response. "Well, then. Katie's had a terrible year and she's not thinking straight. Josh was the safe option and she went for that. She's sitting in that car as miserable as hell about the step she's about to take. I'm not going to let her make that mistake."

Castle ran through a gamut of emotions in the short time Jim's words took to say. Regret, sadness, jealousy, hope. He ran his hands through his hair, swallowed and managed to say, "Ok. But I am not sure where I fit into all this."

"Now that's easy. Katie loves you and I want you to take her home, while I go to the church and call off the wedding." He spoke as matter-of-factly as if he were rearranging a golf game. He could not help laughing at the expression on Castle's face. The writer looked as if he had been hit with a shovel in the face, like an old Tom and Jerry cartoon.

"Er, ah….." Castle had no idea what to say and he was not sure if his vocal chords would even work.

Jim clasped Castle briefly on the shoulder. "I wouldn't hand over my girl to many people, but I trust you to take care of her. That's all I ask."

His voice sounded a little hoarse but Richard Castle managed to croak out. "Always."

"That's what I thought. Just wait here a moment." With that, Jim turned and walked back towards the limousine.


	37. Chapter 37

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

by Sarahlovesa (aka Stroppy):

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

**Part 6**

He opened the door and put his head inside. His daughter was still slumped against the seat, her eyes shut tightly. _If you can't see it, it isn't there._

"Katie, can you get out of the car? Someone's here to see you."

_Oh God, he called Josh. _

Part of her was tempted to turn around and look out of the window. But she kept her eyes forward, not ready to deal with everything just yet.

Jim could see the look of fear on her face. "Katie, it's not what you think. It's someone who's here to help. Now, it's not raining, so please just get out of the car and it'll all be fine"

"What are you up to, Dad? Why can't whoever it is get into this car? It's big enough and, to be honest, this dress is not exactly easy to move around in." She sounded exasperated, which made Jim happy. It was a distinct improvement on despairing.

"Please, just do it for me. Please, sweetheart."

"It will be all wet out there. This dress was not designed to be dragged through puddles; it'll be ruined!"

"Hand on heart, do you really give a damn about that dress? Do you really think you're going to be walking down the aisle in it today?"

And she suddenly realised that the answer to that question was easy. She was not sure when she had come to a decision, but she knew, in her bones, that, whatever happened, or whoever was out there, here to give her a little pep talk, she was not getting married today. That thought filled her with a mixture of terror and relief. Relief won. But she wasn't sure if she were ready to tell her father that, just yet.

Ignoring his questions, she said, "I am pretty sure it's Lanie, so why can't she just get in here?"

"It's not Lanie."

Something in his tone made her look sharply at him. He had a slightly strange smile on his face; happiness and nervousness flitted over his features.

Without another word, her heart beating faster than normal, Kate gathered up the endless white folds of her dress, slid over to his side of the car, and gave him her hand to help her out.

Once she was standing on the pavement, she looked around. A sudden shaft of sunlight dazzled her as she noticed the red car and the tall figure standing beside it. She lifted her hand to shade her eyes, but she did not need to see to know who was waiting for her.

…**.**

Richard Castle literally felt himself go weak at the knees when he saw that tall, impossibly slender column of dazzling white standing by the car, the sun shining on her chestnut hair. Kate Beckett, a fairy tale bride; but not his bride. Why had he agreed to come? How could anyone

She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and the sunlight glinted off a huge diamond on her finger. Castle put a hand out, to steady himself against the roof of the Ferrari. But then he remembered Jim's words. "Katie loves you." If that were true, then he would spend the rest of his life thanking the universe and he would make sure that he lived every moment to the full. If Kate loved him, then everything would have been worth it.

Kate stood uncertainly on the pavement, oblivious to the fact that the hem of her dress was half an inch deep in a puddle of rainwater, and her shoes were getting soaked. All she could think was _It's him. _

She took a hesitant step towards him, standing only a few feet away. _Why is he just standing there? _

Castle saw that tentative movement and that galvanised him into life. In a couple of strides he was in front of her.

He had no clue what to say. She had no clue what to say. They stared at each other for a lifetime.

_He's lost weight. He looks tired. His hair's got longer. He still has the bluest eyes in the world… He's here._

She folded her arms to stop herself from brushing that unruly lock of hair off his forehead.

_She's so thin. She looks gorgeous, but it's not her, somehow, not in that kind of dress. Too much make-up. Her hair's messy. She's so damn beautiful….. She's here._

"Hey, Kate." "Hey, Rick." They both smiled at the inadequacy of their words.

"How's it going?"

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Pretty good. Just finished a new book."

"That's great."

"You look amazing. A little over-dressed for a sidewalk."

"This old rag? Just threw on the first thing in my wardrobe."

They grinned at each other. In the midst of all the drama, they could not help grinning. Beckett and Castle were never going to be that couple. The ones running in slow-motion and then coming together for an epic kiss. But underneath the banter, they ached for each other.

Jim Beckett watched them in bemusement. He had rather been hoping for the epic kiss. But he saw that his daughter was standing up straight and the light was back in her eyes. It would all be ok.

"Katie, I have to go. I'll call you later."

Kate turned back to him. It was as if she had woken up from a dream. She had more animation in her face than he had seen in a long while. _Heck, she even looks taller_.

"Dad! What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"To the church, to send everyone home."

She looked taken aback, as if she had forgotten that 400 people were waiting for her, expecting a wedding.

"Oh my God! The wedding! I can't let you to do that. This is my mess. And what about Josh? I can't just leave without a word to him!"

"You can talk to him later. Now I just need to get everyone out of the church. Then I have to call the wedding planner about the reception."

The enormity of what she was about to do hit Kate. The caterers, the band, the honeymoon, the gifts; so much planning, so much money spent.

"I can't just run away from all of it, like that cheesy movie with Julia Roberts!"

"Does that make me Richard Gere? Cool."

She had almost forgotten that Castle was there. Almost.

"Rick, this is so not the time for jokes! What am I going to do?"

It had not gone unnoticed by all those present that she was calling him 'Rick'. She loved the feel of his name in her mouth, after so long.

The writer took her hand and held it lightly. She felt herself relax a little. He spoke quietly but firmly.

"I'm going to take you home to have a shower and change. Then you need some food, because I'll bet you haven't eaten all day. After that, you can call whomever you want. We'll sort this out, one step at a time. Your father will deal with the immediate wedding stuff."

"That's right, Katie. I'll go now and I'll call you when it's all done."

"Dad, do you think I'm that much of a coward? What would everyone think of me? I have to do it. I have to go with you!"

"No, you don't. Not this time. Just for once, let someone else handle things. Please."

He kissed her on the forehead, nodded at Castle, and got back into the limousine. He shut the door, wound down the window and said, "Let me do this for you. Go with Rick. For me, Katie, do that for me." Then he told the driver to start the car and lifted his hand in a gesture of farewell, before the window shut silently and the car's engine purred into life.

She stood looking at the sleek, black car as it drove off. She could not believe that she had just let him go like that. She, Detective Katherine Beckett, who had always been on top of things, always so in charge, was standing on a wet, dirty sidewalk in a huge, white dress that had cost more than some people made in a year, holding hands with Richard Castle, while her father went off to face the music. What had she been thinking? She spun round to face Castle again, as fast as the heavy dress would allow.

"Rick, please, you have to take me to the church! I can't let him do this alone!"

"Can we just get one thing clear?"

When she looked at his face, tension had created a deep line between his brows that she wanted to smooth away with her finger. "What's that?"

He hesitated, as if afraid to voice what was on his mind. Still their hands were linked together.

"Rick?"

"Do you want to marry Josh or not? It's not too late. I can call your dad and get you there, fast."

She stared at him, her mouth open in shock. Was he serious? She took his other hand and took one step towards him, so that they were nearly touching. She studied his face, trying to read his expression. He looked terrified, dreading what she might say. Then she laughed, a peal of pure joy, something no one had heard from Kate Beckett in a long time.

"Well, Writer Boy, you've said a lot of stupid things to me in your time, but that really takes the cake!"

Now the look of adorable confusion that she had always loved appeared on his face. She lifted her hand and finally allowed herself to brush that errant lock of hair back into place.

Looking directly into his eyes, she said, with perfect clarity, and no hesitation whatsoever, "I'm standing here, in my ruined wedding dress and shoes, with my ruined hairdo, holding hands with you in the street, while the bridal car speeds off to my wedding! Can you really have any doubt about my intentions?" She brushed her lips against his very lightly; an echo of kisses past, or the promise of kisses to come. She felt him shiver the tiniest bit at the contact.

She couldn't help smiling, because his insecurity and uncertainty had somehow made things clear for her, and she was absolutely sure about what she did not want, at least. How could she ever have thought that she could marry Josh, as perfect as he was on paper?

"Are you coming home with me?" He sounded hopeful and anxious, all at once. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head down and rested her forehead on his.

In her sultriest voice, she whispered, "Ok, Rick, but only if I get to drive."

He lifted his head up in surprise. That was not what he had been expecting to hear. He saw that she was smiling and her eyes had a mischievous expression in them that made her look more like herself than he had seen in a long while.

"Katherine Beckett, you're a tease."

"Well, you love that about me, don't you?"

He cupped her face in his hands and said, all traces of levity gone, "I love everything about you. But you already knew that."


	38. Chapter 38

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

_38. **by: Sarahlovesa (aka Stroppy)**_

'_**Taking the Easy Way Out' **_

**Part 7**

The seriousness and sweetness of his tone, as much as the words, drove away the bravado that had her making light of this awful situation. The last time he had tried to tell her what was in his heart she had thrown him out of her apartment, in fear. Not now. She threw her arms around him and, feeling him pull her into the tightest hug the big skirt of her dress would allow, she allowed herself the luxury of crying. She wept into his shirt, as he made soothing noises and rubbed her back tenderly.

After a few minutes, she was able to say, still with her face buried in his chest, "I've made such a disaster of everything. Poor Josh, what must he be thinking right now? My dad shouldn't have to deal with it all. I should go there right now and face everyone. Josh's parents will be so mad. Oh, poor Josh."

Castle hugged her more tightly and said, "Better a mess now than being married to the wrong person. Take it from me, divorce is not pretty."

"But I'm being such a chicken. I can't just run off with you!"

"Well, I don't think you can go looking like that. You'll scare the guests." His matter of fact comment and slightly teasing tone helped calm her and bring her back to the moment. She looked down at herself, at the dress with the muddy hem, and the white satin shoes, which now had water stains on them. She could feel the tendrils of hair that had escaped from the elaborate coils wrapped around her head. She could not see her face, but she could imagine what the crying had done to the paint that covered it.

Her mouth twisted in a wry grimace. "More like Frankenstein's Bride, than a society bride."

"Kate, let your father do this for you. There'll be plenty for you to deal with later. Just let him do this first part."

She sighed in defeat, then squared her shoulders and walked to the Ferrari, on the passenger door side. She had always been a practical, pragmatic person. Time to start getting back to who she really was.

"I wish you'd brought something bigger. We're going to have fun fitting this dress into a two-seater sports car."

"How was I to know I'd be expected to transport the world's largest meringue?"

"Hey! This dress was designed by April Chan! It is not a meringue!"

"And it's not a Katherine Beckett, either. It's not your style. We need to get you out of it as soon as possible."

She gasped and turned to glare at the writer who was now standing next to her, opening the door.

"No, no! That sounded way dirtier than I meant it to! I just meant..., you know. Boy, I hope you're not carrying a gun under all that."

Her heart lifted a little at the familiarity of all this. She and Richard Castle hitting it back and forth between them. It was not the time for jokes or repartee. She knew that he was talking like this as a distraction, to help her not fall apart. She was doing a terrible thing and people were going to be hurt. But, underneath that knowledge, and the dread of what the next few days would be like, trying to sort out the chaos she had created, a tiny flame of exquisite happiness was burning, almost invisible, but there, nevertheless.

He had come for her, despite everything.

She had no idea what the future would bring, or if she and the writer would somehow find their way so that they could be a real couple. She knew she was still screwed up and needed a lot more time and therapy, if she ever hoped to be able to have a functional relationship with anyone. She knew that her physical problems were not going to disappear overnight.

But, for now, they were in it together and he was all she needed, all she wanted. She thought that maybe her father was right and it would all be ok.

She held out her hands and Castle walked forward to take them, so that they were again facing each other, standing very close.

She smiled at him, because just the sight of him made her heart sing. "Can you take me to your place and can I borrow some clothes? I don't want to go to my apartment just yet."

"Of course. Do you need me to pick up anything on the way?"

She shook her head, and then looked pensively at him for a few seconds. He was gazing at her with affection, and a certain amount of reserve, because he was still unsure about what was going on in her mind. She knew that he would be there for her, and would act as her friend, no matter what. He, that generous, unselfish and big-hearted man, would let her decide how things were going to be between them. That was just Richard Castle's way, and she loved him for it.

But she needed him to know that, whatever happened next, they were not going back to that pretend platonic relationship that had been killing them both. Today was not the day for romance and moonbeams. But she needed him to know how she felt, even if she were not ready to talk about it, not yet.

She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled his head down. She laid a gentle kiss on each eye, each cheek and then on his mouth. When she lifted her head, his eyes flew open. She smiled widely and then dragged his head towards her for a searing, passionate, opened-mouthed kiss that left them both panting and wanting more. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. He was looking at her with glazed eyes, his face flushed and his mouth open.

"That's just a sample of what's to come. Maybe not today, or even this week, but soon. Just so you are in no doubt about how I feel and why I called off my wedding. Josh is great, but he's not you, Richard Castle, and that's all the reason I need to end it with him. Now take me home."

Castle's face was split by a grin from ear to ear. He tried to whirl her round in his arms, but the dress rather ruined that romantic impulse, though it left them both laughing. "Your wish is my command, my dear Detective."

After a few minutes of struggling with the endless folds of the dress, she was in the car. Castle sat down in the driver's seat and went to start the engine. Kate put a hand out to stop him and turned round slightly in her seat so that she was facing him.

"Thank you for coming, Rick. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Anytime, anything, you know that."

"I do. And it means more than I can say."

She settled back in her seat and placed her hands in her lap, after taking off the engagement ring. Time to start dealing with everything.

"Home, please."

"Home it is."

With that, he turned on the engine, and, with a growl, the Ferrari took off. The traffic was terrible and the supercar had to dawdle through the Manhattan streets. For the two inside, cocooned in luxurious leather, overwhelmed with the knowledge that they were once more with each other, the time flew by. There was so much to say.

Yet they drove in silence, occasionally holding hands or touching each other's arm or leg. They were together again. No words could convey how that felt. So all was quiet, but it was a deep, dear silence that spoke volumes. There would be time for all the conversations. Right now, just to hear the other person breathing was enough. _He's here. She's here._ Nothing else mattered.

…**.**

"_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough? Is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

'_Cause I'm never, never giving you up."_

(From 'Lullaby' by The Dixie Chicks)


	39. Chapter 39

Sarahlovesa (aka Stroppy) has posted the entire "Taking the Easy Way Out" story, including 3 chapters we didn't get to read here! Yay!

Here's the link: fanfiction . net/s/7336576/1/Taking_the_Easy_Way_Out (remove the spaces around the . )

And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...


	40. Chapter 40

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

40. by Kastlefan301:

"Come on, there's a cab, hurry.'

Castle said urgently to Alexis as he had one hand in the air hailing a taxi from the sidewalk curb in front of Tiffany's. Castle opened the door for Alexis and she quickly slid over to the other side of the back seat. Castle climbed in next to her and told the cabbie the address to the loft.

"You got it buddy," the cabbie drawled in a Brooklyn accent and pulled away from the curb into traffic.

"So, you think she'll like it?" Castle asked Alexis with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, she's gonna love it, Dad. Can I look at again?"

"Sure."

Castle pulled out a small round, silver container from the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to her. Alexis carefully opened the lid and looked at what was inside nested in dark purple velvet. She smiled at the ring she saw as the light captured and danced around the facets of a two karat emerald cut diamond set in platinum and surrounded by several smaller round cut diamonds.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. It's so her. It's perfect."

"Yes, it is. I'm glad I brought you along to help pick it out. Helped to have your judgment and reign me in when I wanted to go all out."

"You know she wouldn't have wanted that huge one, Dad. That would have made her uncomfortable."

"I know. But you know how much I want to spoil her, especially with this."

"So when and how are you gonna ask?'

"You know. Now would be a good time. Everyone will be there and I think this is something they'd all want to see. Besides, she'll think it's cool and intimate that our friends and family are there. What are you doing?"

Alexis had taken her cell phone out of her coat pocket and was dialing a number.

"I'm calling Gram so she can be there too."

"Oh, better call her dad."

"Hey, buddy, could you please turn around and head back to the 12th Police Precinct?' Castle asked the driver. He took the ring box back from Alexis and tucked it inside his pocket.

"You got it Mac." The cabbie turned a corner and headed back around to the different address.

In a few minutes, the driver pulled up his cab in front of the 12th and Castle and Alexis got out. Castle paid the fair and gave the driver a $20 tip for his effort. They headed to the building and made their way inside to the elevator. They got out on the third floor and headed to the bullpen. There everybody was. Ryan and Esposito at their desks. Kate at hers. Shortly Martha and Jim Beckett arrived.

Kate looked up from her computer screen as she was working on a report and saw Castle arrive with Alexis with Martha and her dad behind them.

"Hey, Rick. What's going on," she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Castle walked over to her and pulled her out of her chair. Then pulling the silver box out of his pocket her looked her right in the eyes as he opened it. Kate gasped seeing the sparkling ring and looked up at Castle with a shiver. Was he really doing this? Castle took the ring out and Alexis took the box from him to hold it.

"Kate we've been through so much in the time we've known each other. Happy things, sad things, and dangerous things. But each time we grew stronger even when it seemed that we were coming apart. That day I first met you was like finding my way home. You are the woman I love and we truly belong together forever. I am your one and done. Marry me?" he asked as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes," Kate said through happy tears in front of everyone.

The room resounded in clapping as Castle kissed Kate sweetly on the lips and they hugged.


	41. Chapter 41

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

41. by rgoodfellow:

They had just gotten in the car and buckled up when Ryan turned to Esposito and said, "Dude! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Pointing to the stairway leading to the bar Ryan said, "That!"

"What? It's just Beckett and Castle."

"Didn't you see...?"

"See what bro?"

"He put his hand on her back and she grabbed it."

"I didn't hear anyone yelling 'Apples,' so I guess she didn't hurt him."

"No, no, she didn't grab it that way, she, well here let me show you..."

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" Glaring at Ryan he said, "That is so not cool bro!"

"I was only trying to show you that she didn't grab his hand in an angry way, she grabbed it in a...Look! She did it again!"

"I don't see...whoa...look at that!"

"I know, I know!"

"Naah! That's gotta be someone who looks like Beckett, she wouldn't do that to Castle."

"Dude, you know that's Beckett, couldn't be anyone else."

"Still, she wouldn't...holy..."

"She didn't just do that, did she?"

"Oh yeah, she pinched his butt."

"And then patted it?"

"It looks like it. I wish the stupid street light wasn't out so we could get a better look."

"Look, look, he's leaning into her...and she's letting him!"

"Did she just put her hands through his hair?"

"Oh yeah, she did."

"And I'm not seeing things, am I?"

"Nope, their foreheads are touching and it looks like they're talking."

"Damn streetlight. Did he kiss her yet?"

"Doesn't look like it bro, but they are waaaay too close to be talking about a case."

"I think, yep, he's saying something in her ear and she's...she's nodding yes!"

"Oh man, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Can't be anything else bro. Why are they pulling apart?"

"He put out his arm...she put her arm in his! Can you believe this?"

"Is she twirling her hair?"

"Oh yeah, she sure is...oh crap! They're heading this way!"

"Geez, if she see's us we're dead."

"Thank God the streetlight's out, duck down and they won't see us."

"I don't think they'd see the Statue of Liberty right now, they're still looking at each other."

Shh, shh, here they come, duck."

They both ducked down in the car and waited for the footsteps to walk past when all of a sudden the door opened, the interior light came on and there was Beckett and Castle laughing at them.

"You guys are so easy," Beckett said.

"Yeah, we knew you were watching the whole time," Castle added.

Sitting up in their seats, they looked embarrassed and finally Esposito said, "You mean you did that as a joke? You guys aren't together?"

"What?" Ryan asked at the same time. "This was a joke?"

Castle smiled and said, "I must admit that I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it, but you should have seen your faces!"

Beckett was laughing, "We figured we better end it soon or you guys would have heart attacks."

"You played us?" Esposito asked, shocked.

Beckett and Castle nodded and she said, "Yep."

"Like a Stradivarius my dear detective, like a Stradivarius."

"See you in the morning guys," Kate sang as she closed the door.

As they watched the car pull away she turned to Castle and said, "Think we fooled them?"

He smiled back at her and said, "Oh yeah. It's just a good thing that you spotted them watching."

Smiling back at him she replied, "We're going to have to be more careful Rick, we can't hide it forever, but it's a lot of fun keeping it a secret from everyone."

Looking up the street to see the car now gone, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I think that's a wise decision Kate. Come on, let's go. I believe you have a bottle of wine calling our names in your fridge."

Kissing him back she replied, "Ok Ricky," then tossing him the keys she added, "You drive."


	42. Chapter 42

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

**42. by sarahlovesa:**

Rick was a sickly green colour and there were beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

'C'mon, Kate, we've got to go!'

'Ok, ok, I'll be right there. Chill out, Writer Boy.'

'Chill out! I hardly think this is the time for relaxing! We should have been there ages ago! Why didn't you tell me earlier…..'

'We've been over all this. I wanted to stay here for as long as possible. Why wait in some anonymous room when you can stay in the comfort of your own home?'

'But what happens if something goes wrong? Or the traffic's bad? Or the car breaks down? Or…'

'Jeez, do you have to be Worst Cast Scenario Guy? Where's Mr Optimistic? Mr 'It's Always Sunny in Rickedelphia'? It will be fine, the traffic will be fine, the car will be fine, I'm fine.'

And, despite the occasional wince of pain and being unable to walk at her normal brisk pace, she did look fine. In fact, she looked glowing and happy, something Rick had not ceased to wonder at over the last few months. Was there nothing that could make Kate look anything less than gorgeous?

Pulling out his cell phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he grimaced at the lack of new messages. 'Where the hell is that car? I called them hours ago! I said you should have let me drive you.'

'You called them exactly 10 minutes ago. It'll be here. And the last thing I need is a hyper, overanxious Richard Castle trying to drive through New York at rush hour. The town car is more comfortable anyway. '

She was calm, serene, peaceful, the eye of the storm that was Rick Castle, who could not stop pacing around the apartment, returning to where she was sitting every minute to check on her. Kate could not help smiling at her man, annoying as he was being. He usually seemed to take everything in his stride, with confidence, insouciance and that famous Castle twinkle. Not this time. He was a nervous wreck.

He leaped like a startled deer when his phone dinged. 'It's nearly here. Let's get you downstairs.'

With that he went to help her to her feet, something that she accepted with good grace, as her current size made manoeuvrability hard. They made their way down to the lobby, with Rick hovering over Kate's every step, until she felt compelled to whack him lightly round the head. 'What have I told you about treating me like I'm made of glass? I'm not dying or even ill. I'm pregnant.'

He looked guilty but also unrepentant. 'I can't help it. I just love you so…'

'No mushy stuff! Let's just do this and you can be all lovey dovey later.' She lessened the seeming harshness of her words by picking up the arm that was around her shoulders and planting a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

As they stepped out of the glass doors, a sleek black town car drew up in front of the building. Edgar, the driver, who had often driven them before, was surprised when Rick Castle, famous among the drivers who worked for this particular car service for being generous, polite and pleasant, almost snarled at him when he got out of the limousine to open the doors for them. 'About time! What took you so long?'

As the writer did not seem to be waiting for an answer, being too busy trying to help his wife into the car, Edgar did not bother to say anything. An indulgent smile showed briefly on his face as he looked at the tall, beautiful woman, slender as a reed, apart from her large, rounded stomach. Having been through it three times himself, he knew that prospective fathers could not be expected to remember their manners at a time like this.

As soon as they were both in the car, Kate stopped Rick as he was about to tell Edgar to leave. 'Haven't we forgotten something?'

Rick's eyes widened. 'Wha…..?'

'The bag, you idiot. The bag you've repacked seventeen times in the last week at least.'

He went an even paler colour. 'Oh, God, wait here. I'll be right back!'

With that, he jumped out of the car, nearly tripping over in his rush to go back to the apartment, causing Kate to roll her eyes.

When he returned, in less time than you would have thought possible for a man his age, he shoved the bulging overnight case into the car and leapt in after it, shouting at Edgar to drive off. The big black car moved smoothly off.

'Ever heard of the expression 'More haste, less speed', Rick? If you fell over and broke your leg or your neck, that might delay things a little, don't you think? And, by the way you're gasping for air, a heart attack might not be out of the question. Way to put a dampener on our child's first day in the world, big guy. '

She spoke sarcastically but nothing could hide the gleam of affection in her eyes. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot.

He was collapsed onto the seat next to her, trying to get his breath back. After a minute or so, he sat up, and pushed the leather bag more securely onto the seat opposite.

Kate looked at the enormous holdall in amusement. 'What exactly's in there, honey? I packed the basics ages ago, but every time I've looked at it, it seems to have grown bigger.'

Rick looked a little sheepish. 'Well, you know me. Like to be prepared. I want to make sure you have everything you need.'

'Hopefully, I'll only be in there for a couple of days. That looks enough for a Caribbean cruise!'

'I thought you might need…. stuff. You know, things to do. And nice things to eat. And a few changes of clothes. And baby things.'

'For a writer, your vocabulary is certainly slipping. What kind of 'things'?'

'Oh, you know, books, an iPad, games, lotion, candy, … stuff,' he ended, somewhat lamely.

'Yep, because I'm going to have a lot of free time in there.'

'Well, who knows how long the labour will be? It's only in movies where the woman pops the baby out in ten minutes, while still wearing her underwear!'

She laughed at that, but suddenly her face twisted. 'Ohhhh!' She flinched as another contraction ripped through her.

Immediately Rick moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and tried to hug the pain away. She put her hand up to his face, seeking comfort from his presence but also trying to reassure him that she was ok.

When the pain had subsided, she began talking again, trying to take that overwrought look off his face.

'You know, I'm the novice here. You've been through all this before. You'd think I'd be the one to be a basket case, especially as it's actually happening to my body, not yours. And you yourself said it could be hours yet.'

'Don't confuse me with your logic. Anyway, it's easy for you to say that, sitting there all glowy and Madonna-like, while I'm the one who feels completely useless and has to watch as his wife goes through a very difficult and painful ordeal.'

'EASY for me to say! Seriously, Rick? Seriously? Ever tried pushing a basketball out of your…' She didn't finish her sentence but twisted his ear in mock anger, unable to hide the smile on her face.

'Apples! Apples! Sorry, bad choice of words. I just mean that this is something out of my control and it's scary and I hate to see you suffer.'

Honey, six billion people in the world clearly show that this is something that happens a LOT! And the vast majority of women have no problems. I've got the best medical care money can buy, that hospital suite is like a five star hotel and I'm fit and healthy. It'll all work out.' She took his hand as it restlessly played with the strap of the bag. She laid it on her huge stomach, and rested her hand on top.

'Junior here is a little impatient to come out, so he's a few days early, that's all. Well, no surprise there. He must take after Daddy.'

Rick could not help grinning at that, but, with a characteristic lightning change of mood, he glanced at his watch, looked outside at the busy streets, and realised that the traffic was moving at a glacial speed. He set his teeth in frustration and then pressed the intercom button.

'Edgar, what's taking so long? Do you really want Mrs Castle to have the baby in here?'

'Sorry, Mr C., but there's been an accident up ahead and we may be some time.'

The writer clutched at his hair, making it stand up in adorable confusion. 'Oh my God, what are we going to do?'

He fidgeted on his seat, his head looking from side to side at the chaos outside, and then back to his wife, leaning back against the seat cushions, with her eyes closed. He let his eyes rest on her for a moment, once again caught off guard by her loveliness and by the fact that she was his. His face softened and his blue eyes shone suspiciously brightly, overwhelmed as he was by the way his life had turned out.

Feeling his eyes on her, Kate opened hers and felt her heart swell at the expression on his face. She put her hand on his arm and drew him back to her side. Lifting the arm over her head, she snuggled her face into his shoulder.

'We're going to stay calm. We still have time and Edgar's doing his best. Now, instead of freaking out, why don't you read Junior and me a story, to keep us occupied until we get there?'

Rick tightened his grip on her, and kissed the top of her shapely head. He then pulled out his phone. With a few taps on the screen, he called up a text stored there and began to read, in his rich, warm voice.

'There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid..…'

'That's your choice? The Velveteen Rabbit? You're such a sap.'

He looked a little hurt. 'Hey, it was one of Alexis' favourites!'

Kate relented and, leaning up to place a loving kiss on his jaw, she whispered, 'Mine, too. Good choice, Writer Boy.'

With that, she cuddled deeper into his side, gave a sigh and closed her eyes. As his deep, chocolaty brown tones washed over her, she knew that everything would be as it should be. In a few hours, there would be another addition to their family, another Castle male to cause mayhem and magic in the world. What more could anyone wish for?

Edgar edged the car slowly forward into a gap that had miraculously opened up in the traffic, just where he could turn off and take a shortcut to the hospital. He breathed a sigh of relief. No way did he want to be on the news as the chauffeur who helped deliver a famous writer's baby in the back of a limousine. He glanced in the mirror at the two in the back and smiled. Didn't they make the greatest couple? That was going to be one lucky baby.


	43. Chapter 43

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

**43. by tiff098765:**

Castle and Beckett sat in the dark car, watching the door of the empty building. Waiting. Ryan and Esposito were staking out the other location.

Kate couldn't help but be amused by how excited Castle was to go on the stakeout - more excited than usual. He'd been melancholy all day and didn't want to talk about why. She had wanted to press him, but things hadn't been the same as they used to be since she came back to work. There was a distance between them. She hated it.

So when Gates approved the two stake-outs, he'd jumped up- thrilled- and said he'd be back soon. He came back a little over an hour later with night-vision goggles, a sack of candy, a smaller bag of other snacks, and a small cooler with frozen espresso shots.

Kate had scoffed. Coffee wasn't meant to be eaten like a popsicle. But he insisted it was better than lukewarm stale coffee that had been sitting for hours in a stakeout. Plus, they were made with dulce du leche, so she would love them. She was still doubtful. But she decided to try one anyway, just because of the gleam in his eye.

He wiggled in the passenger seat, playing with the night-vision goggles, pretending they had other powers and describing the things he could see with them that were invisible to the naked eye. She smiled. She had missed this.

Ryan's voice came over the radio. "Suspect in sight." A few minutes later, "That was easy. We got him. Taking him in."

Castle's face fell. He looked like someone took his ice cream cone away. And it was still pretty early.

"What's wrong, Castle? We're supposed to get the guy. And it's a good thing for it to be easy."

His shoulders sagged. He shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…" He sighed. "I just… don't really want to go home."

Kate got worried. "Why not? What's going on?"

He sighed. "I took Alexis to the airport a few days ago. She went with Ashley's family to visit him. She's picking out an apartment while she's there. She'll be moving in a month. And… she didn't need me to go with her this time."

"Oh." Kate placed her hand on top of his.

"And Mother's school has finished construction. She built a studio apartment in the back. She moved out last weekend. So the loft is… it's too empty. I don't want to be there."

_I'd rather be anywhere but there. Especially with you. But you'd rather be alone than be with me._

She could tell he was thinking more than he said. He looked broken. "Rick, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like we've been talking all that much lately. Can we just go somewhere for a while?"

"Sure. Where?" She was worried about him.

"I don't care." He gazed out the window, but didn't seem to actually be looking at anything.

She cranked the car and started driving. She didn't have a destination in mind, but thought that somewhere quiet and secluded would be good. She pulled into a park that had closed at sunset, taking the maintenance road to a spot that had a nice view. She rolled down the windows to let the cool breeze blow through and killed the engine.

She again placed her hand on top of his. He closed his thumb around her fingertips.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Tell me something. Something that'll make me feel better. Please." He tried his best to not sound so pathetic and stared through the windshield at the moon.

All he expected from her was a joke or funny story, something to distract him. She thought he was fishing for compliments.

"It's sweet how much you love your family. They're lucky to have you."

_Distractions, Kate. That'll make me feel worse. _He rolled up his window and leaned his head against it.

"It was really shocking, and cute, when I arrested you and they came to bail you out. I never expected you to be such a family guy. It's… endearing."

She sounded like she was just trying to stroke his ego.

"And how quick you are with a joke that lifts my spirits or takes me down a notch. You always seem to know just what I need to hear."

_Still not really helping._

Her voice got softer. "And I know I can always count on you to have my back. Even if I tell you not to. And I trust you, with everything."

She sounded different. Honest. He turned to look at her as she spoke. "You're so kind. And that brain of yours… you truly amaze me sometimes. There have been so many times that you've been my rock. And I don't think you ever even realized it."

She was relaxed, one shoulder against her backrest, facing him. Leaning towards him like she was sharing a secret. She lifted her hand like she was going to touch his cheek, but lowered it to lightly rest on his chest.

"You're not alone, Rick. You're not."

She leaned in and kissed him, lightly. He gently palmed the back of her head, returning the kiss. Then he pulled away. "Don't." His voice was forced.

She expected the kiss to make him smile; instead she saw frustration and hurt.

"Just don't. You don't mean it. And I don't need your pity." He turned and rested his forehead back against his window.

Lanie was right. She had pushed him away too many times.

"Just take me home, Kate. I'd rather be there."

It suddenly felt very cold in her car. She rolled up her window and turned the ignition. _Dammit._

After a minute, he realized the car hadn't moved. He turned just enough to be able to see her in his peripheral vision. She was squeezing the steering wheel tightly. Her head was hanging, shaking no. She was silently berating herself.

His sigh brought her attention back to him. She cut the engine again and laid her hand on his arm.

"It wasn't pity." It came as almost a whisper.

He turned only enough that she could tell he was listening. "I meant it. All of it."

She tugged his arm to get him to face her. "I haven't been trying to hurt you. I just needed time. Everything's so… broken. But I can't lose you, Rick. I need you too much."

He looked like he wasn't sure if he believed her.

He studied her. He knew her tells. Maybe she was being honest.

She reached again, and the feel of her touch on the back of his neck made his chest tighten. She ran her fingers in the edge of his hair.

"I meant it, Rick. I mean it." She kissed him again.

He let her. He let himself just be kissed by her. Soulfully, longingly. Until he believed her.

His returned kiss was full of yearning and hunger.

He knew he wasn't alone anymore.


	44. Chapter 44

Shotgun!

**Welcome to a fanfic written on the ABC boards by several different writers. Nothing's too steamy because of the rules of the board. Enjoy!**

**Topic: Conversations held in the car. **

**Rules: Conversations can be between any of the characters. The posts can be stand-alone or build on ones already posted. They can be any tone - funny, angsty, angry, flirty, whatevery.**

**Your posts have to be something that could actually happen on the show, whether now, 2 years ago, or 50 years from now. Whenever. Just realistic. No Josh-zombies.**

**Anyone can join in. if you're not on the ABC board, and want to join the fun, send it to me in a PM, and I'll add it.**

**44. **by FroYoHoe:

"Alyson Jacobson was killed by a ninja assassin!" Castle exclaimed.

Beckett sighed and shock her head in amazement, she gave Castle a quizzical look, "Ninja assassin Castle; really?"

Castle and Beckett were on their way back to the precinct having just left a suspects house minutes earlier. A housewife of a wealthy businessman had been found dead in their overly safety conscious home; stabbed once in the neck and bled out in the night. The case was rather puzzling as none of the large assortment of security cameras positioned all around the house had captured any footage of the killer.

"It's the only explanation. In the dead of the night the ninja assassin slips up the wall of the house and through the window, Alyson is asleep in bed so the ninja assassin stabs her in the throat and slips back out the house and escapes into the night," Explained Castle.

"Wow Castle, first CIA conspiracies now this," laughed Beckett, "but I can assure you there is a reasonable explanation for the murder."

"I'm telling you Lanie will call you any minute to inform you that Alyson was stabbed with a throwing star," said Castle absolutely serious.

"Castle you're an idiot," Beckett rolled her eyes.

Castle flashed her a smile, "Yes, but I'm your idiot."


	45. Chapter 45

**By Tiff098765:**

The unmarked Crown Vic pulled to a stop in front ot Castle's building for the first time in a week. A whole week apart nearly drove Rick crazy, but it had been his idea, so he couldn't complain. He'd even paid for the tickets, sending Kate and Lanie on a much needed vacation to Grand Cayman as Lanie's birthday gift. He really just wanted the excuse to pamper Kate a little, and, though Lanie knew his real reason, she happily accepted the gift. One of the last things Alexis had said to the women before they left was, "Don't forget the sunscreen!" Kate had rolled her eyes and saluted, replying, "_Yes, sir_."

Castle found it strange that Kate didn't come by after they got back the night before, but she'd called and said she was tired and would see him the next day.

He was waiting outside when she pulled up, obviously excited to get to see her and touch her again, but trying hard to play it cool. She would have been just as excited if she hadn't felt so stupid.

Rick opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, instantly leaning in to kiss her, but stopped short, eyes wide. "_Wow_. You're really red! What happened to '_Yes, sir'_?" He mimicked the salute she gave Alexis, earning him a glare.

"Castle, drop it. Yes, I got sunburned. It'll fade in a few days. It's no big deal."

"Seriously? No big deal? I mean, just putting your vest on will hurt. You're not wearing a seatbelt. It obviously hurts. Want me to rub some aloe on you? I've got smooth writer hands."

Kate pulled out her phone and texted Lanie: _Barely one minute. I expect my winnings on my desk by the time we get there._

"What did you bet on?" Castle grinned playfully with sparkling eyes.

"How long it would take you to offer to rub lotion on me." She tried to hide her knowing smile, but it still showed in her eyes.

He reached out so softly touch her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, taking care to not hurt her tender skin. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Her lips moved against his with her whisper, then she kissed him back.

"So, was it fun?"

"Great. We went diving along the reef, which was just _wow." _Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, telling him about the things they did and saw. She was so much more relaxed than the last time he saw her and knew he had done well by sending them on the trip. She wasn't even frustrated by the New York traffic.

"...So, other than getting crispy, it was perfect. Thank you, Rick."

He smiled. Even though she was a painful-looking shade of red, he thought she was beautiful. He hated that he couldn't scoop her up and kiss her shoulder and neck and see if the still tasted like salt water. Then she called her skin "crispy," and an old KFC commercial popped into his mind. But he didn't say what he was thinking.

Not until leaving a crime scene to head for lunch.

"So, got a lunch preference?" She asked, expecting him to want hot dogs or defer to her, as usual. But he didn't.

"I could go for fried chicken." She couldn't figure out why he looked a little devious when he said that.

"Why?" She steered the car towards the nearest chicken joint.

"Because I've been craving some Extra Tasty Crispy all day."

Her eyes shot to his, and she knew his comment had nothing at all to do with eating chicken.


	46. Chapter 46

_By KastleFan301:_

"Castle! Get down!" Kate yelled, pulling Castle down on the front seat of the their unmaked car as bullets tore through the windshield of the car making little squares of glass that ricoqueched throughout the inside off the car.

Castle attempted to rise to see where the shots came from as Kate pulled him back to the seat.

"No! Stay down!"she said tersely.

"One Lincoln 40, one Lincoln 40! Shots fired at 73rd and Amsterdam!" Kate yelled into the radio after grabbing it from the dashboard. "Be advised the suspect is a sniper. I saw the sun off the site. " Holding onto to Castle's arm and staring intently into his eyes from their lowered and laying down position on the seat of the car, she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Mostly," he answered and noticed that the squares of glass had made little cuts on her neck and face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice a low, quaivering tone.

"Hell no, I'm not ok!" she replied tersely, her voice trembling in fear as she breathed hard, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Easy," Castle breathed. "Easy. It's ok. The guys will get him."

"They'd better," she vowed breathing a tremulous breath.

Castle caressed her arm attempting to calm her down. He knew she was running hard with emotions just now and wasn't thinking clearly. He had to think for her.

"Relax. Easy," he said again. "You don't think it's..."

"You're damn right I think it's him..." she interrupted in a scared, low voice. She breathed hard taking deep breaths to gain control as tears collected in her eyes and several spilled over onto her face.

"Shhh...shhhh," Rick soothed. "It's ok. It's ok. Thank god you saw the sun on the sight," he whispered, touching her face where the glass had nicked. "We'll nail him," he murmered against her face as he planted a light kiss on her forehead as they still hunkered down in the seats.


End file.
